Infant
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi was a normal eighteen year old, but when he gets in an accident, everything changes. Yaoi and Puzzleshipping yada yada.
1. The last date

Well, it's been a while since I've done a story that doesn't have lemons in it…yeah, a long while.

Anyway, a friend of mine was asking if I had done a story just full of fluff (And not a one shot), I can't really say this is it, but trust me you'll be able to read all of it, without having to skip any lemons.

So I should stop rambling and let everyone else enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1-The last date

Yugi ran down the street, trying to miss people and barely turning corners.

Yugi was eighteen years old, a college student taking art and design; bright, happy, caring and always late to everything important.

This time he was late to a date with his boyfriend, Yami.

Yugi and Yami had been dating for near enough two years, Yami was one year older then Yugi and already had a job and had his own home that Yugi often spent nights at. Everyone agreed that they were the perfect couple, and couldn't deny that they both loved each other that much.

'Crap, I'm going to be so late!' Yugi muttered.

And with that he carried on running.

* * *

Yami stood by the park entrance, he was waiting for Yugi to come so they could start their date, but like usual he was late.

He took his phone out of his pocket, looking at the time. He sighed and looked around.

'He's late again' Yami muttered 'Where are you Yugi?'

Yami paced a little, hoping he could see Yugi better if he moved around a little, but no such luck.

Then there was a car screeching and everyone was muttering about what had happened. Someone shouted out for someone to call for an ambulance, someone had got hit.

Yami decided to investigate what had happened and walked over to the large group of people, making his way the crowd. He managed to see the victim.

It was Yugi, he laid unconscious with his body sprawled along the road, blood seeping down from his mouth.

'YUGI!'

Yami rushed forward and knelt by Yugi, he wanted to touch him, but he wasn't quite sure if it was the best thing to do.

'Hey man, stay back alright' Another guy who knelt by Yugi said.

'Shut up I'm his boyfriend' Yami held Yugi's head and turned it slightly 'Yugi, wake up'.

But Yugi's head just rolled to it's other side, showing the blood that stained down the side of his face. Yami looked at it, then to his hand that had Yugi's blood over it.

'No…Yugi!' Yami begun to shake Yugi slightly 'Please wake up! Please Yugi! Don't go!'

The man tried to calm Yami down and try and get him away from Yugi, but Yami stuck by Yugi's side until the ambulance arrived. Seeing him so injured, and weak it made Yami sick, but he was going to stay with Yugi until he was sure he was fine.

Yami came with the ambulance to the hospital where they treated Yugi.

*****************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Interesting start to the new story. I've already made Yugi and Yami a couple and something bad has happened, will something even more bad happen? Will the accident cause Yugi and Yami to split? Will I even bother to continue this story?

It's all possibilities really.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Deage

Now, people might think that as something bad has happened already then things will only get worse. I'm not that evil.

But you would be correct, it gets worse.

* * *

Chapter 2-De-age

Yami was in the waiting room of the hospital, as soon as they brought Yugi to the hospital they took Yugi away and told Yami to wait until someone got him. Something Yami didn't want to do, he would've rather been by Yugi's side, but waiting was the only option he had.

'Yami'.

Yami looked up to see Solomon walking up to him. Solomon was Yugi's grandfather and only living relative, they both lived together and despite his old age was still ready for anything that was thrown at him.

Yami stood up 'Grandpa…I just…I couldn't do anything…'

'It's okay Yami' Solomon reassured 'It wasn't your fault. How bad is Yugi?'

Yami sighed 'I don't know…They didn't say anything'.

Solomon sat down and sighed 'I guess all we can do is wait'.

Yami sat back down 'Yeah'.

They didn't have to wait too long, another hour or so and a doctor walked up to them.

'You must be the one who found Mr. Mutou' He said.

Yami looked up at him 'Y-Yes I am' Yami stood up 'Is Yugi okay?'

'He is, you can see him if you want'.

Solomon got up from the seat and he and Yami followed the doctor through the hospital, passing other patients and other doctors and nurses. They came to a room, Yami peered inside.

Yugi laid on a hospital bed, nothing seemed to be wrong with him, he was just unconscious with a bandage around his head to cover up his wound.

'So Yugi is fine, right?' Yami asked, getting impatient.

'As far as I know, Yugi is a very lucky young man' He said, he opened the clipboard in his hands 'He had a large cut on his head, but we've sorted that out. Until he wakes up we can't do anything else'.

'Can I go see him now?'

He smiled and opened the door for Yami, and he went straight to Yugi's side. The doctor kept talking to Solomon, explaining why they would have to keep him in the hospital for a while, Yami held Yugi's hand and stroked the side of his face.

'Yugi…I'm so sorry…' Yami apologised.

Solomon walked in and stood on the other side of Yugi, he looked up at Yami.

'The doctors want to keep Yugi in for a couple of days' Solomon informed 'Just to keep an eye on him'.

'Yeah, okay'.

Solomon reached over and put his hand on Yami's arm 'You have been through a bit, why don't you go home?'

Yami shook his head 'I couldn't leave Yugi'.

'I'll be here. I'll keep you informed with everything, you just need to go home and relax'.

Yami sighed 'I doubt I could relax'.

'At least try'.

Yami looked back at the sleeping Yugi, he leaned closer to give Yugi a small kiss on the lips.

'I'll be here as fast as I can if anything goes wrong' Yami whispered, he looked up at Solomon 'You'll call me if anything happens right?'

'You have my word Yami'.

Yami gave one last look at Yugi before setting his hand back to his side, Yami ran his hand through his hair.

'Alright. I'll be at home if you need me'.

Yami looked towards the unconscious Yugi before he left, Solomon sighed and pulled up a chair so he could sit next to Yugi, now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

It had been half an hour and still Yugi was unconscious, it had come to the point where Solomon was wondering if he should get the doctor, in case Yugi was actually in a coma.

He sighed and crossed his arms "I'm scaring myself now" He thought.

Solomon chuckled 'Oh Yugi, what will I do with you? I'm sure Yami is going to get a leash for you so he won't lose you again'.

Solomon looked up at Yugi to see his eyes starting to open, Solomon stood up and leaned over Yugi.

'Yugi? Can you hear me?'

Yugi looked up wearily at his grandfather, blinking a couple of times to get his vision back to normal.

'G…Grandpa?'

'Oh Yugi, you had me so worried' Solomon brushed Yugi's bangs out of hiss face 'You're are such a trouble maker'.

'Where…am I?' Yugi asked, looking around.

'At the hospital. Don't you remember what happened?' Yugi shook his head 'You was in a car accident, thank god you wasn't badly hurt'.

Yugi looked around the room, taking it all in, but still finding it a bit confusing.

'Where's mummy and daddy?' Yugi asked.

Solomon looked at Yugi, confused 'Mummy and daddy?' He repeated.

Yugi nodded his head 'I want them'.

Now Solomon was really confused. Not only would Yugi not call his own parents "Mummy" and "Daddy", but they had been deceased for more then thirteen years, something Yugi was aware of himself. And yet he was asking for them.

'They're not here' Solomon said 'But I'll call them, and I'll tell the doctor you're awake too, just stay there'.

Yugi nodded so Solomon got up and went to go find the doctor.

* * *

Solomon stood outside Yugi's room as the doctor talked to Yugi, Solomon watched a little worried, but Yugi seemed perfectly normal. Soon they wrapped up their conversation and the doctor came out to talk to Solomon.

'So…is he alright?' Solomon asked, fearing the worst.

'Physically Yugi is alright' He said.

'I have a feeling you're going to add a "but" somewhere'.

'But' He continued 'I fear there has been some damage to Yugi's brain from the accident'.

'Oh no…nothing bad is it?'

'Depends what you categorize as bad. Yugi believes that he is five years old'.

'Five years old?' Solomon repeated.

'Yes. Part of the brain that controls the memory seems to have gotten damaged in the incident, it's quite common in such accidents that this happens'.

'It's not…permanent, is it?'

He sighed 'Depends. I can get Yugi to have a brain scan so we can check to see if the nerves are damaged, if it is then yes it might be permanent, if not then it would only be a matter of time before Yugi gets back to his old self'.

'I see…'

He put his hand on Solomon's shoulder 'Is there anything else I can do?'

'No, no. I'm fine' Solomon reassured 'It's just…it's a lot to take in'.

'I understand. You ask anyone if you need help'.

'Yes, thank you'.

He left Solomon on his own to tend to other patients, Solomon sighed but decided to stay with Yugi as long as he could, when he walked in he saw Yugi unwrapping his bandage.

'Yugi!' Yugi stopped and faced his grandfather 'What are you doing?'

Yugi quickly wrapped it back up again as Solomon marched over looking very stern.

'You shouldn't take off your bandage' Solomon scolded.

'It itches' Yugi whined 'Is mummy and daddy coming soon?'

Solomon sighed and sat down on Yugi's bed.

'No, they're not' Solomon said.

'Why not?'

'Because…they're on a trip' Solomon explained 'To America'.

Yugi pouted and looked away 'Okay'.

Solomon looked at his grandson, on the outside he did seem like the eighteen year old, and yet he was acting like he was five year old he was-he even sounded younger slightly. He just hoped that it wasn't permanent like the doctor said it was.

'Grandpa' Solomon broke out of his thoughts 'Can I go home?'

'No Yugi. The doctors want to keep you in for a few days, because of your head' Yugi touched the bandage lightly 'They want to make sure it doesn't get infection or anything'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay. I'm just going to get so bored!'

Solomon chuckled 'Well you haven't broken anything, so I'm sure they'll let you walk around, it can't be too boring around here'.

Yugi gestured Solomon closer, so he leaned and Yugi leaned closer.

'Can you bring my cards?' Yugi whispered.

Solomon chuckled and sat back 'I'll have to dig them out. But I can bring them tomorrow if you like'.

Yugi nodded but sat back 'I'll be bored though…can't I come home to sleep?'

'No. You have to stay here'.

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms. The door opened and they looked up to see a nurse, she was tall blonde, and very pretty. She had a tray with her and she walked over to Yugi's side.

'Hello. I'm your nurse, you must be Yugi' Yugi nodded 'Well you're very cute, but we'll keep it between ourselves right?'

Yugi smiled and nodded in agreement. She placed the tray on Yugi's bed and took the lid off, to reveal the food underneath.

'Burgers!' Yugi exclaimed.

There was a burger, some chips and some peas. Yugi cheered and grabbed the burger to start eating.

'This is the best!' Yugi said while eating.

'Yugi, don't talk when you're eating' Solomon scolded.

Yugi swallowed and turned to the nurse, reading the name tag.

'Mai Valentine' Yugi read 'Is that your name?'

She smiled and put her hands on her hips 'Yes. But you must call me miss, understood?'

'Miss, Miss Valentine'.

She chuckled and stroked Yugi's hair 'Aren't you a sweet one. I think you and I are going to get along well'.

Yugi smiled at her, then to his grandfather who smiled back, and then went back to eating his burger. Mai walked over to Solomon.

'Can I do anything for you Mr. Mutou?' Mai asked.

'Oh no thank you' Solomon looked over at the clock 'Look at the time! I suppose visiting hours are over'.

'Yes, unfortunately'.

'Well' Solomon stood up 'I'll have to see you tomorrow Yugi'.

'No!' Yugi grabbed his hand 'Please stay a little longer!'

'I can't Yugi. But I'll be here tomorrow. So you promise to be a good boy right?'

Yugi nodded his head and let go of his hand.

'Don't sulk, I'm sure Miss. Valentine will take very good care of you'.

'That's right Yugi' Mai reassured 'I'm here all the time, well at least until my shift ends, so you just ask for Mai and I'll come, alright?'

Yugi pouted but nodded his head 'Okay'.

Solomon turned to Mai 'Thank you'.

'It's no problem'.

Solomon turned to Yugi 'See you tomorrow Yugi'.

'Bye grandpa'.

Solomon left so Yugi finished his dinner while Mai waited to take the remains away, when Yugi finished he pushed the tray slightly away.

'That was the best ever!' Yugi said happily.

Mai chuckled as she picked up the tray 'Thought it was something disgusting?'

'Grandpa always told me that if I got hurt and had to go to hospital, they would give me yucky food. But it was nice'.

Mai chuckled again 'Not everything you hear about hospitals are true. Now you should get some rest, you still have tomorrow to go through'.

'Okay' Yugi laid back and pulled the covers over him 'Night Miss. Valentine'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

Mai shut the door behind her so Yugi was on his own, Yugi closed his eyes and headed for sleep.

***************************End of chapter 2*******************************

So, no one suspected that did they?

And if anyone asks if something like this exists, yes, yes it does, look it up. And if you do, please tell me what it's called, I can't remember what it's called. That sucks right?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Going home

I feel so bad. A lot of people looked it up and said it was amnesia, I don't want to disappoint you all, but unfortunately it's not amnesia (I would remember if it was) Amnesia is the condition of forgetting you're memories and who you were, that isn't what this is (Though I won't go into fact and fiction right now) Gomen for disappointing you all, but it doesn't matter, just trust me that it exists, alright?

* * *

Chapter 3-Going home

Solomon came to visit Yugi again, he looked into Yugi's room to see him talking to Mai again, he was content just watching.

'And they go all over the world' Yugi explained 'And they bring me back presents'.

'That sounds exciting' Mai said 'What do they do?'

'Err…I don't know. But they write a lot, I know that much'.

'Sounds like a very important job. I bet they tell you all sorts of stories'.

Yugi shook his head and looked down at his sheets 'They don't have time to tell me the stories. They're always busy' Yugi smiled up at her 'But my grandpa tells me stories. He was an archalogist and he went to Egypt'.

Mai chuckled 'I think you mean archaeologist. But I bet he found a lot of cool things'.

'He did! He found tombs and sarcapho…'

'Sarcophaguses?'

'Yeah! And all sorts of cool stuff!'

'Sounds like your family certainly has a lot of interesting backgrounds. What about you?'

'I don't know. I wanna be like my grandpa!'

Solomon chuckled but decided to let himself in, he opened the door and smiled at Yugi.

'Grandpa!'

Yugi jumped out of the bed and hugged Solomon tightly, Solomon chuckled and hugged Yugi back.

'Did you miss me that much?' Solomon asked.

Yugi nodded his head 'Did you get my cards?'

'Thought you might not ask' Solomon put his hand in his pocket and took out a deck of cards.

'Alright!' Yugi took the cards and sat himself back down on his bed 'Mai, will you play'.

'I wish I could hun' Mai said 'But I have other patients as well, maybe later if I have time'.

'Okay'.

Mai walked over to Solomon.

'Yugi has a scan at half two' Mai informed 'I'll be back to collect him then, is that alright?'

'Yes, of course. Thank you for keeping Yugi company'.

'No problem'.

She left them on their own. Solomon walked over to Yugi and sat down on the bed as he shuffled his cards.

'You must remember to thank her for looking after you' Solomon said.

'Okay'.

'How are you feeling today Yugi?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Fine. Can I go home now?'

'No. There's still one thing left they have to do'.

'Alright. Grandpa, remember the card trick you showed me? You have to…Uhh…' Yugi scowled at his cards 'You have to…take one card…'

Solomon chuckled and took the deck, splitting it into two 'I guess I have to show you again'.

Yugi smiled and sat round so he could play cards with his grandfather.

* * *

When half two came round, Solomon had to open the door for Mai as she wheeled in a wheelchair into the room.

'Is that for me?' Yugi asked.

'I thought you might like it' Mai said 'Fancy it?'

'Yeah!'

Yugi jumped down from his bed and sat himself in the wheelchair.

'Don't think you can be lazy like this at home' Solomon scolded.

'Yes grandpa'.

Mai wheeled Yugi out and Solomon followed behind them. They went down a lot of corridors, Yugi looked around; watching patients pass and peering into rooms with open doors.

'This place is big' Yugi commented.

'Yes it is. Took me nearly a year to remember where everything was' Mai said.

Yugi looked up at her 'Where are we going?'

'Well, we have to go to the elevator and go to the next floor up'.

'Cool!'

They got on the elevator and went up to the next level, Mai wheeled Yugi out and to another room.

The doctor inside looked up when they entered. Yugi jumped off the wheelchair.

'You must be Yugi right?' He asked.

'Yeah' Yugi said shyly.

'I'll be checking your head Yugi' He said as he shook Yugi's hand 'Shall we get this done?'

Yugi nodded and he lead Yugi to the separate room where the scanner was, he set Yugi on the table.

'Okay Yugi, could you lie down?' Yugi laid down on it and looked at him 'Good. Now you have to keep still, okay?'

'Will this hurt?' Yugi asked.

'What do you think?'

'No'.

'There you go then'.

He left Yugi and went back to the other room, Yugi was about to sit up but he started to move so kept perfectly still. Within a minute, it was over and they were telling Yugi to come back.

Yugi walked into the room as they looked at the scan.

'Is that my brain?' Yugi asked as he leaned closer.

'It sure is' The doctor said.

'Yugi, he can't see' Solomon explained as he pulled Yugi away.

He looked at it for quite a while, Solomon had to hold Yugi back as he was eager to join in at the gazing of his brain. The doctor sat back and smiled at them both.

'Well the good news is that the nerves aren't damaged' He explained 'So that means Yugi should get back to normal in a matter of time'.

'Thank goodness' Solomon sighed.

'Does this mean I can go home now?' Yugi asked.

The doctor smile 'Tomorrow. Just one more night, is that alright with you Yugi?'

Yugi looked at him then up at his grandfather 'Okay'.

'There isn't any…medication needed, is there?' Solomon questioned.

'No. Nothing of the sort. I suggest that Yugi meets people he knows and places he would go to regularly to give him a boost'.

'Okay then'.

Yugi headed to the wheelchair and sat down in it, Mai chuckled and walked over.

'You sure do like being spoiled don't you?'

Yugi nodded his head and she wheeled him out.

* * *

The next day Solomon came by the hospital to collect Yugi. He was already dressed and was eager to go.

'You sure do dress fast' Solomon said.

'I can't wait to go home' Yugi explained 'I've been so bored'.

'Is that all? Not that you missed your loving grandfather?'

'Yeah. But…it's boring here too'.

Solomon chuckled as Yugi picked up his cards. The door opened and they both looked up to see Yami walk in, he gave a nervous smile to each of them.

'Hey' Yami said.

Yugi hurried over to Solomon and hugged his arm 'Grandpa, who's that?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

Despite him trying to be quiet Yami heard him nevertheless. It pained him to hear his own boyfriend say he didn't know who he was.

'It's your friend Yugi' Solomon 'Don't you remember Yami?'

Yugi shook his head 'Oh well, one thing at a time, right Yami?'

'Uhh…yeah, I guess so'.

Yugi walked up to Yami and looked at him 'You're tall'.

'Oh…haven't been told that for a while' Yami said.

'Come on Yugi, wasn't you wanting to go home?' Solomon said.

'Piggyback'.

'Yugi, we're both too old for that'.

Yugi whined but turned to Yami 'Yami'.

'Yeah?'

Yugi held his arms out 'Piggyback'.

Yami smiled but bent down so Yugi could climb on his back.

'Hold tight' Yami advised as he stood up.

'Okay'.

Yami held Yugi's legs as Solomon opened the door for them and they walked out. They headed to the reception first so Solomon could sign Yugi out, Yugi looked up to see Mai.

'Mai!' Mai looked over at Yugi to see him waving 'Goodbye Mai!'

Mai smiled and waved back 'Goodbye Yugi'.

Yugi smiled, Solomon finished with the paper so he and Yami walked to the front door.

'That was Mai' Yugi explained to Yami 'She was my nurse. Wasn't she pretty?'

'Yeah. I guess so' Yami said.

'Grandpa looks at pretty women who come into the game shop a lot'.

'Yugi' Solomon scolded, slight pink on his face 'Don't tell your friends things they don't need to know'.

'Yes grandpa'.

Solomon turned to start walking again, but he could still hear Yugi and Yami sniggering quietly behind him.

They walked out into the car park and was looking around.

'God Yugi, you're getting heavy' Yami said as he had to lift Yugi a bit more.

'What are we looking for?' Yugi asked.

'Yami's car' Solomon answered.

Yugi looked at Yami 'You have a car?'

'Yep. Nearly a year now I think'.

'Cool!' Yugi turned to his grandfather 'Can I get one?'

'Maybe when we have more money'.

Yugi pouted 'Okay'.

They walked around until they came to a car, Yami bent back down so Yugi could slid off and he could unlock the car.

'Can I sit in the front?' Yugi asked already seating himself in the passengers seat.

'Sure you can'.

Yami got in the drivers seat while Solomon sat in the back, Yugi looked around the car as Yami pulled out of the car park and got back onto the road.

* * *

Yami pulled up in front of the game shop. Upon seeing the game shop, Yugi jumped out of the car and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

'Grandpa, the door is stuck' Yugi whined.

'No it isn't' Solomon said, taking a key out from his pocket 'I locked it, that's all'.

Solomon unlocked the front door and let Yugi go in first, he looked around the game shop before heading upstairs and running around the house. Solomon turned to Yami.

'Are you going to stay?' Solomon asked.

'I wish I could, but I have some things to do'.

'Yami…I know this will be hard for you. It will be hard for all of us, but I know Yugi is still there, you just have to try'.

Yami nodded his head 'Yeah. I know'.

'And I'm sure you will be the first person he wants to see'.

Yami smiled slightly 'I hope so. But I really have to go'.

'Alright. Come back soon okay?'

'Yeah. Bye grandpa'.

Yami opened the shop door and gave one last wave. Solomon turned around as he heard Yugi running back down the stairs, he barely managed to stop himself by using the counter as support.

'Where'd Yami go?' Yugi asked, looking around for him.

'Yami had to go' Solomon explained 'But he promised he'll come back'.

Yugi smiled 'Okay. Does he not like me?'

'What do you mean Yugi?'

Yugi hung his head and shuffled his feet 'Because I don't know who he is, and you say he's my friend. Does Yami not like me now?'

'No of course not' Solomon walked over to Yugi and made him look up 'He's a bit upset about what has happened, but I'm sure he doesn't blame you for it'.

Yugi smiled and he and his grandfather went back upstairs so Yugi could remember where he lived again.

****************************End of chapter 3******************************

Well, Yugi doesn't remember Yami oh dear.

Okay, I bet you all saw that one coming, hehehe, but now will they be able to patch things up.

I make this sound so exciting don't I? And I'm sure it won't be.

Anyway, review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Old friends

We are going to drop the medical of looking up stuff. It's driving me insane! And I'm sure it's driving all of you insane, so please, for the love of ra just believe me when I say it exists and enjoy the story…if you do enjoy the story, I don't know about that part.

* * *

Chapter 4-Old friends

Solomon sat at the table in the morning, reading the paper in one hands. He looked up when he heard feet running around upstairs, which lead to the stairs, and then to the floor again.

'Grandpa!' Solomon turned to see Yugi poking his head round the door, standing in only his underwear 'I can't find my school clothes, and I'll be late!'

'Uhh…Yugi. You don't have school' Solomon explained.

Yugi perked up 'I don't?'

'No, it's…summer holidays'.

Yugi stared at his grandfather a little confused, but then a bog smile crept on his face.

'Woohoo!'

Yugi rushed out and ran up the stairs again, Solomon chuckled as he finished reading the paper, hearing Yugi run around upstairs again.

* * *

When they both had got ready for that morning, Solomon opened the game shop and Yugi sat on the counter helping when needed, though Yugi would be more interested in the games then helping out with anything.

Some hours later on, the game shop door opened and Yugi looked up.

'Yug!'

Yugi was brought into a tight hug as Joey smothered him in his hug.

'You scared the hell out of me!' Joey exclaimed as he hugged Yugi tightly 'Don't ever do that to me again! I don't know what would happen if I lost you!'

'Ow' Yugi whimpered.

'Oh right' Joey let go of Yugi 'You hit your head. Sorry'.

Yugi rubbed his head to try and soothe it.

'So you're still as active as ever Joseph' Solomon joked as he sat back down.

'Well hey, as soon as I got the news I was scared to death. How can I not be happy? Oh' Joey leaned closer to Solomon so Yugi couldn't hear 'Yami said that he had something, but he was kinda vague on the details'.

'It's nothing serious' Solomon reassured 'Yugi just thinks he's five again'.

'Five eh?'

'Joey' They both looked up at Yugi 'Joey, right?'

'The little man remembers me!' Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi again as he giggled.

'We went to school together' Yugi said 'A-And you put that thing down the toilets-'

'Sshh!' Joey put his hand over Yugi's mouth 'Not in front of gramps'.

Yugi smirked as he took Joey's hand away, Solomon sighed and shook his head.

'I don't really wish to know what you two got away with at school' Solomon said, he turned to Yugi 'I suppose you want to spend time with your friend'.

Yugi nodded his head and grabbed Joey's hand 'Lets go upstairs Joey!'

Yugi dragged Joey upstairs, leaving Solomon to tend the game shop on his own.

* * *

Yugi and Joey headed to the living room.

'And you put a dead mouse in the teachers desk' Yugi continued to reminisce.

'Oh yeah, got two weeks of detentions for that' Joey said as he sat down on the sofa.

'A-And you had a crush on that girl. Remember?'

Joey chuckled 'Yeah, she didn't particularly have the hots for me though. Went out with some loser from another class'.

Yugi smiled and sat back 'It's nice to have someone to talk to with'.

'What about your gramps?'

'Yeah but…' Yugi leaned closer 'He's old. He doesn't like what I like'.

Joey chuckled 'I suppose not. What about Yami? I'm sure he'll be here as much as he can'.

Yugi looked away 'Yeah but…I don't know Yami'.

'Oh. Right. But they have explained to you right?'

Yugi nodded 'They said he was my friend, but I would remember. I can't…remember him though…'

'Well, it'll be alright' Joey reassured as he patted Yugi on the shoulder 'I'm sure you'll remember him in time'.

'Yeah'.

'Say Yug' Yugi looked up at Joey 'Was there any hot nurses at the hospital?'

'Well…my nurse was named Mai'.

'Oh really?' Joey leaned closer 'Was she pretty?'

'Yeah, she was'.

'Did you happen to, I don't know…get a number?'

Yugi shook his head 'Was I supposed to?'

'Nah, it's alright' Joey sighed 'So, how was the hospital?'

'It was great! They gave me burgers for dinner! And Mai was so nice, but it was kinda boring doing nothing. Grandpa brought me my cards'.

'Well that's good then'.

Yugi looked down again 'Did…I cause a lot of trouble?'

'Hmm? What makes you think that?' Joey asked.

'It's just…everyone was so worried about me. I thought I got everyone in trouble'.

'No of course not Yug' Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck 'We don't mind worrying about you, do you know why?' Yugi shook his head 'Because we all love you man, it's only natural for us all to worry over you. So don't you fret okay, because we'll worry over you until you die'.

'Okay Joey' Yugi smiled up at him 'Do you want to play a game?'

'Now that's the Yugi I know. Go get one Yugi'.

Yugi jumped up from the sofa and ran up the stairs, Joey chuckled to himself and sat back, waiting for Yugi to come back.

* * *

Solomon came upstairs when he started to feel hungry, and was going to see if Yugi and Joey would appreciate some lunch. He poked his head round the living room door to see Yugi and Joey sat on the floor playing a card game.

'What? How can still win all the time?' Joey questioned 'I would've thought for sure you'd get some sort of concussion to help me win'.

Solomon chuckled and they both looked up at him.

'Yugi's love for games is in his blood' Solomon explained 'He'd have to lose all of his blood for you to win a game against him'.

'Oh man' Joey groaned as he hid his head in his arms, Yugi stroked his hair to comfort him.

'Well how about I cheer you up and offer you some lunch'.

Joey sat up and smiled at Solomon 'Yes please!'

Solomon chuckled 'Okay then, you two wait while I'll get something ready'.

'Do you need any help?'

'That's alright Joey. I'll be fine'.

Solomon left them on their own to get some lunch, Joey pulled himself up so he sat back on the sofa as Yugi collected his cards back together.

'I'm going to find your weakness Yug' Joey said 'And then one day I'll beat you in a game'.

'Okay' Yugi giggled 'But I'll win every time'.

'Yeah, yeah, you just got lucky'.

Yugi giggled again and sat next to Joey and carried on talking with him until Solomon called them for some lunch. They sat round the table as they ate.

'This is so good gramps' Joey appreciated 'If only I had a grandpa like you'.

Solomon chuckled and Joey carried on eating as much as he could.

'You can come round tomorrow' Yugi suggested 'Then you can have lunch with us again'.

'I wish I could Yug. But I have my job, remember?'

Yugi stared blankly at him 'Oh yeah…at that…shop right?'

'That's right. It was my day off so I thought I would come and see you. Sorry if I got you disappointed'.

Yugi shook his head 'That's alright'.

'You can come and watch me slave away if you want. I'm sure that'll amuse you'.

'Can I grandpa?' Yugi asked, turning to Solomon.

'Well if you really want to go, and if you don't get Joey into trouble, you can go' Solomon said.

'Okay'.

'Then I'll buy you lunch then Yug'.

'Yay!'

Solomon and Joey laughed along with Yugi and carried on eating their lunch.

* * *

Joey left some hours later, Solomon lead Joey downstairs to the game shop.

'How long do you suppose Yugi will be like that?' Joey asked.

Solomon sighed 'I don't honestly know. I just hope it won't be too long'.

'But he will be back to normal right?'

'That's what the doctors say. You don't need to worry Joey, Yugi will be back to the way he was'.

'Yeah I know' Joey sighed 'I wonder how Yami will cope with it'.

'He seemed fine by my yesterday' Solomon reassured.

'Yeah but…if I was in Yami's position, I would be upset if Yugi couldn't remember who I was. So I'm pretty sure Yami is feeling the same way'.

'Yes. And I wouldn't want their relationship to be destroyed by it'.

'Did the doctor suggest being with people he knew and stuff?'

'Yes, yes he did'.

Joey smiled 'Then that's it. Yugi might claim he doesn't know Yami, but I'm sure if they spend way more time with each other, it might help Yugi get back to his old self'.

'Okay, but Yugi might not like being on his own with Yami. If he doesn't trust Yami just yet-'

Joey put his hand on Solomon's shoulder 'Relax grandpa. You're looking at relationships man. And Yugi knows me, so if he's with me and Yami tags along, it'll be alright. He'll trust Yami and hopefully remember that they're boyfriends. And it might help Yami, not sure about that. How does that sound?'

Solomon put his chin in his hand, thinking to himself.

'It would help' Solomon admitted 'I just don't want to push Yugi into something he isn't comfortable with. He was very unpredictable as a child'.

'He'll be with me, it'll be fine' Joey reassured 'Besides, I'm sure Yami feels the same way so he won't do anything to upset Yugi'.

Solomon sighed 'Okay Joey, if you say so'.

'Great. Now all I need to do is plan some dates with us when I get time off and it'll be perfect. If you need to tell Yugi something, say…I plan on taking him out'.

'Alright. If you think it'll work'.

'I do. I'd better head off now, gotta make plans'.

'Goodbye Joey'.

'See ya gramps'.

Joey let himself out and gave a wave at Solomon through the door before walking away, Solomon turned the sign on the shop door so it read "Closed" and headed back upstairs. He looked inside the living room. Yugi was laid across the sofa, his eyes closed and sleeping peacefully, unaware Solomon walked to his side. Solomon sighed and gently stroked Yugi's hair, Yugi didn't wake up to his touch.

'Oh Yugi…I wish you was back to normal soon' Solomon whispered.

Yugi remained unconscious so Solomon thought it best to leave him sleeping on his own. Only time would tell how long it would be when Yugi would be back to normal.

****************************End of chapter 4******************************

Well, it seems like some sort of a plan is underway. Yeah.

But who knows, Joey's plan might work, might not it all depends if I feel mean or not. That's what you have to watch out for.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Planned date

Joey's plan!

It's action time…not.

* * *

Chapter 5-Planned date

Yugi opened the door to the shop, he gave way when a woman walked past and entered, he was a little nervous, but looked around the shop.

'Joey!'

Joey looked up when Yugi walked up to him.

'Hey Yug' Joey greeted 'So you did come and watch me slave away'.

'Grandpa said I could come. And he let me come on my own'.

Joey chuckled 'Yeah, I suppose he took you everywhere'.

Yugi nodded 'Can we play now? You did promise'.

'Yeah. But, my shift ends in half an hour. Can you wait that long?'

'Okay'.

'Good boy' Joey patted Yugi on the head 'You can look around if you want, just don't talk to anyone'.

'Yep'.

Yugi went one way and Joey went the other, Yugi stood out of the way from the other customers and waited patiently.

* * *

Half an hour later Joey came back to find Yugi looking among the comic books, he slipped his jacket on.

'You ready to go?' Joey asked.

Yugi looked up at him and nodded 'Yep'.

Yugi held Joey's hand as they both walked out of the shop, Yugi looked around the street as they walked, Joey took out his mobile and checked the time even though he knew what the time was and checked for any missed calls.

'Where are we going?' Yugi asked.

'To the park. Does that sound good enough for you?' Joey asked.

'Yeah but…'

'But what? Something wrong?'

Then there was a growl, Yugi blushed slightly and Joey chuckled.

'I was getting hungry looking at the sweets' Yugi explained.

'Well, maybe they have a hot dog van or something. I said I'd buy you lunch anyway'.

'Okay'.

Yugi smiled and carried on looking around the place. Joey kept an eye out, the truth was he had set up a date with Yugi and Yami without telling each other. Yugi thought he and Joey was going to spend some time in the park, and Yami thought he was going to hang out with Joey on his break. He just hoped both of them wouldn't murder him for lying behind their backs and that the plan would actually work.

* * *

They came to the park some minutes later. Yugi let go of Joey's hand and ran ahead, Joey watched Yugi run ahead of him.

'Don't go too far Yugi' Joey warned.

'I won't' Yugi called back, promptly running into someone 'S-Sorry'.

Yugi looked up and met eyes with Yami, they stared at each other for a few moments before Yugi went back to the comfort of Joey's side.

'Hey there Yami' Joey greeted.

'Hi' Yami replied 'I thought it was just the two of us'.

'Yeah, well, the plan changed, but it's alright, right?' Joey hugged Yugi close to him 'I'm sure Yug would love to spend some time with the big boys, right?'

Yugi nodded, though he looked a little unsure about it.

'Great, then how about we find those hotdogs?'

Yugi nodded again and held Joey's hand as they carried on walking, Yami followed hesitantly. It was something he was going to deal with.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find a hotdog stand, Joey bought him and Yugi a hotdog each, Yami said he didn't want one. They sat on the grass eating away.

'This is good' Yugi said 'Can I have another one?'

'I'm not made of money Yug' Joey chuckled 'Maybe Yami can buy you another one once your finished'.

Yugi looked back at his hotdog 'Okay'.

Joey looked over at Yami, he sat on the other side of Yugi and kept quiet to himself. Joey finished his hotdog off and stood up, brushing the grass off him and checked his watch,

'Well, as much as would love to stay here, I have a job to get back to'.

'What? Joey you said you was finished with work!' Yami said.

'Oh. Did I?'

'Joey, you little sneak!'

'Anyway, I don't want to get fired, so have a fun time and tell me all about it another time'.

Joey quickly left them but Yami had followed him.

'Joey. You can't leave me on my own' Yami defended.

'Sure I can' Joey said 'I just walk away, like this'.

Joey was about to walk away again but Yami grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'Joey! I don't know what to do!'

'Be imaginative, take Yugi somewhere or do something. He's your boyfriend and you can't ignore him Yami' Joey looked at his watch 'Crap! See you later'.

Joey took back his arm and ran off before Yami could grab him again. Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair, it looked like Yugi was in his care now, and he couldn't really abandon him because it was awkward. Yami turned around but took a step back, Yugi had disappeared.

Yami looked around frantically but he spotted Yugi back at the hotdog van again, getting another hotdog, Yami headed over there.

'That'll be six hundred and fifty-eight yen' The man said.

Yugi put his hand in his pockets but didn't come up with any money.

'Umm…'

'Here' Yugi looked up as Yami paid the man, he then turned to Yugi and pulled him away 'You shouldn't run off like that'.

'I was hungry' Yugi whined, he then took a bite out of his hotdog 'Where's Joey?'

'Err…he has to go back to work' Yami explained 'But we can still spend some time, right?'

Yugi gave a nod and turned back to his food. Yami gave a small sigh, it was only natural for Yugi to want to cling to Joey, he didn't even know who Yami was. But Joey was right, despite what had happened, Yugi was still his boyfriend and he couldn't pretend he didn't exist. Trying was the only option now.

'So, Yugi…do you want to go anywhere?' Yami asked.

Yugi finished it off and shook his head 'Actually…'

'What is it?'

Yugi gave a yawn 'I'm kinda tired…'

Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand 'Do you want to go home?'

Yugi shook his head again 'I want to stay'.

'Okay, well…lets go over this way. I have an idea'.

Yugi let Yami pull him through the grass area, Yami lead Yugi to a large cherry blossom tree, Yami let go of Yugi's hand and sat by the trunk of the tree. Yugi was a little hesitant to sit next to Yami.

'If I sit here in the shade' Yami explained 'You can sleep on my lap, does that sound good?'

Yugi nodded and sat down next to Yami, he laid down and Yami helped that Yugi rested his head on his legs.

'You comfortable?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and held Yami's right hand, rubbing it against his cheek.

'Mum lets me sleep on her lap all the time' Yugi muttered as he closed his eyes 'She has soft legs'.

Yami blushed slightly but stroked Yugi's hair with his spare hand, Yugi smiled and used Yami's hand as a pillow.

'Sleep tight Yugi' Yami whispered.

'Okay'.

Yami smiled and leaned back so he relaxed against the tree, he got into a rhythm into stroking Yugi's hair. Yugi fell asleep quickly with Yami pampering him, it made him smile slightly. Yami carefully looked over at Yugi, he was definitely asleep, and on Yami's hand. It ached slightly but Yami wasn't going to remove it from Yugi's grasp.

He rested against the tree again, Yami looked up into the branches seeing the light trickle through and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yugi woke up some hours later to ringing. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

He still held Yami's hand tightly and the stroking had stopped, Yami had his eyes closed and was asleep himself. The ringing was a mystery, but there was a faint flash coming from Yami's pants pocket.

Yugi sat up and stretched his arms in the air, then he crawled to Yami's pocket and took out his mobile, Yugi read it to see Joey's name, so Yugi found the button to answer it.

'Hello?'

'Yugi?' Joey said surprised 'Is that you?'

'Yeah' Yugi replied wearily.

'Where's Yami?'

Yugi looked at Yami 'Asleep'.

Joey chuckled on the other side of the phone 'Oh really? Well how about I come and get you?'

'Okay'.

'Alright? Don't move I'll be right there'.

Joey ended the call so Yugi put Yami's phone back in his pocket, managing to not disturb him. Yugi sat and hugged his knees, waiting for Joey to come and find him.

* * *

Yugi looked up when he heard someone approach. Joey gestured to Yugi to stay quiet so Yugi did, Joey walked up to Yugi and looked at the still sleeping Yami.

'Aww…he looks slightly cute' Joey whispered.

He then whipped out his phone, Yugi watched as Joey pushed a few buttons and there was a snapping noise, making Joey chuckle.

'Oh priceless' Joey muttered as he put his phone away, he knelt down and shook Yami by the shoulder 'Yami, time to wake up'.

Yami groaned and shoved Joey away in his sleep, but opened his eyes anyway and looked at Yugi and Joey.

'Joey?' Yami sat up and looked around 'Did I fall asleep?'

'So it seems' Joey answered.

'Oh man…sorry'.

'Well it looked like both of you got some needed sleep' Joey held his hand out so Yami could stand up 'Got a call from gramps wondering where his beloved grandson is'.

'Oh damn, I lost track of time'.

'Ah don't worry, Yugi wouldn't be kidnapped' Joey turned to Yugi 'Come on kiddo, we'd better take you home'.

'Okay'.

Yugi took Joey's hand again as they all walked out of the park again, Yugi was still rubbing his eyes to rid the sleep he still had.

'Yami why don't you take Yugi home?' Joey suggested 'I only came to find him, and I have things to do so you don't mind?'

'Sure. Where are you going?' Yami smirked 'Got a hot date?'

'Aha, I wish'.

They soon came to the car park where Joey let go of Yugi's hand.

'Alright Yug, I have to go, but I'll see you again, okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Okay'.

Yugi gave Joey a hug before he left, Yugi turned to Yami and held his hand instead.

'Well…I suppose we'd better get you home then' Yami said 'Come on, I'll drive again'.

Yugi followed Yami to his car, Yugi immediately sat himself in the passengers seat while Yami got in the drivers seat and started the engine up. He pulled out of the car park and drove down the road.

* * *

Yami pulled up in front of the game shop, he turned to Yugi who was still recovering from his nap.

'Well…I'll see you as well I guess' Yami said.

'Yami' Yugi mumbled 'Can you…come back again?'

'Yeah sure, if you want'.

Yugi nodded 'You remind me of my mum. You have soft legs like hers'.

Yami chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Sure, I'll come back if that's the case'.

Yugi smiled slightly and let himself out the car.

'Bye Yami' Yugi said before he shut the door.

Yami watched as Yugi let himself in the game shop, Yami got the car started again and drove off. To be invited back by Yugi, he could say that it was an improvement.

*****************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Well, it worked…ish.

Okay so maybe people wanted it to happen all in this chapter, I think it would take a while for Yugi to ever trust Yami, or maybe it's just me.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. The fair

I just felt like doing the traditional "Beat up" moment.

Don't worry. It's nothing too violent or graphic. I think…

* * *

Chapter 6-The fair

Joey and Yugi sat on the counter in the game shop while Solomon stacked the shelves, Joey had a paper and they were reading through it. Solomon sighed and looked at the two.

'What are you two doing?' Solomon asked as he walked back round to the cash register.

'Looking' Joey replied as he turned the page.

Solomon rolled his eyes 'I can see that. Something more specific might help'.

'Joey said that there was a fair' Yugi explained 'But he couldn't remember if it was this Saturday or last Saturday'.

'I see' Was all Solomon said.

'Got it!' Joey showed Yugi the advertisement 'It's this Saturday. Do you want to go?'

Yugi nodded his head 'It sounds like fun. Can I go grandpa?'

'Of course you can Yugi. Just makes sure you be careful'.

'I will'.

'Maybe we can ask Yami to come along' Joey suggested 'That will be alright with you Yug, right?'

'Sure'.

Though Yugi wasn't very enthusiastic about having Yami with them. He was still unsure about Yami's presence and being alone with him, he couldn't remember him and yet people were telling him that they were friends, he knew they wouldn't lie to him but he found it hard to believe them. But if it was true, and he didn't try, he wouldn't be making things better only worse.

* * *

Saturday~

Joey came round to the game shop, Yugi was standing outside the game shop, leaning again the wall, he looked up when Joey walked up to him.

'You ready to go?' Joey asked.

'Yeah' Yugi stood up 'I was getting bored, I was about to start playing a game'.

Joey chuckled 'Sorry, when it's the weekends I can never get up'.

Yugi giggled and they started walking down the road, but then Yugi noticed something missing.

'Where's Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Oh he said he'd meet up with us there' Joey explained 'He probably has something to do with work or something'.

'Oh okay then. Do you think there will be lots of games?'

'I'm sure there is'.

'I'm going to play all of them and win!'

Joey laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair 'We would be there all night. Just try and do as many as you can'.

'Okay'.

Yugi held Joey's hand as they walked down the street and talked to each other.

* * *

They soon came to the fair some minutes later, it was full of people and there was many food and game stands. Joey and Yugi looked around, but they couldn't see Yami so far.

'Well this sucks' Joey muttered 'I wonder if Yami is here yet'.

'He could be anywhere' Yugi muttered.

'Okay. I have just thought of a game' Yugi turned to Joey as he smiled 'First person to find Yami…umm…gets lunch from the loser. Sound good?'

Yugi nodded his head and Joey took his hand again 'Alright. Lets find Yami'.

They both walked round the fair, trying to look past the crowds for Yami, though Yugi was more interested in the games that had to offer.

'Oh! Joey lets play this one!' Yugi exclaimed as he pulled Joey over to one of the stands 'I want that one!'

Joey looked up as Yugi pointed to one of the many dolls sitting behind the man, he pointed to a dark magician doll. Joey looked at the game but shook his head.

'Must remember you're a kid' Joey muttered as he put some money on the counter 'Alright, I want that one up there mate'.

He turned to look at it and handed Joey three balls before he took the money, Joey picked one up and handed it to Yugi.

'You wanted to try it out' Joey said.

'Okay'.

Yugi looked up at the cup he had to try and knock down, he threw it, but sadly missed it. Yugi pouted but picked up the second one. Yugi gave a small yelp as Joey picked him up in his arms.

'This might help a little' Joey said 'Trying throwing now'.

'Okay'.

Yugi threw the second ball and this time he managed to hit it. Yugi and Joey cheered as the man picked up the stuffed toy.

'How's that for teamwork?' Joey asked.

'Awesome!'

Yugi took the doll out of the mans hand and hugged it tightly, Joey ruffled Yugi's hair and they walked away again.

'So are you happy now?' Joey asked.

'Yep' Yugi said as he hugged his doll.

There was a small growl and Joey looked at Yugi as he held his stomach and blushed slightly.

'Well…I might like some food' Yugi said quietly.

Joey chuckled 'Alright then. What would you like?'

'Ice cream! Chocolate flavoured!'

Joey chuckled again and held Yugi's hand 'Lets go find some ice cream then'.

They walked around for a while until they found an ice cream vendor and Joey bought Yugi the chocolate ice cream he wanted. Yugi stood and licked his ice cream as he watched people walk past them, Joey was playing with his phone, trying to call Yami, but there was no answer. After the fourth try, Joey gave up.

'Probably turned his phone off. Idiot' Joey pocketed his phone and turned around, but to his surprise, Yugi wasn't there. He began looking around but he couldn't see Yugi 'Yugi? Where has he gone now?'

* * *

Yugi walked around, still eating his ice cream as he looked among the games. He got bored waiting for Joey to finish doing stuff to his phone, so he went in search for something more fun to do, he hoped to finish all the games in the fair and prove Joey wrong.

Yugi then walked into someone, he stumbled back slightly and looked up at the person he had walked into. He was rather large and strong looking, there was two other similar guys and one of them had his arm wrapped around a girls waist.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised.

The man looked at his jacket, noticing the stain of ice cream that Yugi had made.

'What the hell?' He exclaimed, turning to Yugi 'Look at what you did you little shit!'

'I'm sorry' Yugi continued to apologise.

'Sorry isn't going to make things right' He grabbed Yugi by the shirt and lifted him up from the ground 'What are you going to do about it?'

'I-I don't know…'

'Oi!' They looked up to see Yami grabbing the mans hand and making him drop Yugi 'Why don't you try leaving him alone?'

'Oh yeah. And who's going to make me? You?'

'You don't want to get on my bad side'.

'Yami' Yugi held Yami's hand and tried to pull him away, but Yami resisted.

'Why don't we see how bad you are then shrimp' The man threatened before he threw a punch at Yami.

Yami stumbled back and wiped away the blood that trickled out of his mouth, he then lunged at the man, breaking into a fight.

Yugi stood back as they punched and bruised each other, the mans' friends were cheering him on, making him fight even more. Yugi had to stop them as he knew fighting was not the right thing to do. So he ran out so he stood in front of Yami.

'Please stop!'

Then Yugi fell to the ground as the man punched him hard round the face, Yami glared at the man and was about to lunge at him, but Joey managed to grab him and hold him back.

'Leave him Yami' Joey said 'He's not worth it'.

The man chuckled and rubbed his face 'Same goes to you. You're all worthless, come on, I hate being around garbage'.

They walked off and when Joey was sure they had gone far enough he let go of Yami, he was still angry that Joey held him back and looked away, Joey helped Yugi up from the ground.

'You okay Yug?' Joey asked.

Yugi nodded as he put his hand over his cheek.

'Well this was certainly eventful' Joey joked as he guided Yugi away and made sure Yami stuck with them 'We must be a trouble magnet'.

* * *

Yugi and Yami sat in the living room of the game shop, Yami was soaking a small cloth with some arnica, Yugi sat next to him with his hand over his purple bruise and hugging his doll tightly. Yami turned to Yugi and placed the cloth gently over his bruise.

'Ow!' Yugi hit Yami's hand away and moved up to one end of the sofa 'That hurts!'

'I know it hurts, but it helps' Yami reassured.

'I don't want it if it hurts' Yugi whined.

'But if you don't let me do this, that bruise will hurt more and more. Do you want that?'

Yugi scowled at him but shook his head, Yami scooted closer to Yugi.

'Then sit still and be a big boy' Yami held Yugi's hand as he placed the cloth back on his cheek.

Yugi hissed and held Yami's hand tighter but let Yami spread it over his bruise, Yugi made sure to let his scowl look away at the wall.

Joey was downstairs in the game shop explaining to Solomon how Yugi got the bruise and the fight. When Joey finished his story, Solomon crossed his arms and shook his head.

'I thought you would watching him' Solomon scolded.

'Yeah, but I didn't think he'd run off' Joey defended 'Besides, it's Yami who was fighting not me'.

Solomon sighed 'I know. But I don't like that Yugi got hurt'.

'He'll survive. I mean, if the guy pulled a knife on Yugi, then I think I would kill him myself'.

Solomon shook his head 'What is it with you youngsters and fighting all the time? When I was your age I was more mature'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Yeah well, we're kids at heart. I have to go, tell Yugi I'll be back to see him again, alright?'

'Yes Joey. See you again'.

'You too'.

Joey left the game shop, Solomon sighed and sat down on the stool behind the counter, still shaking his head.

'I'm not sure what I'd do with those boys' He muttered.

Yami took the cloth away when he finished with Yugi's bruise. Yugi looked back at Yami.

'There, that should do' Yami said 'Do you feel better?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'What about you?'

'Oh, I'll be fine' Yami reassured as he rubbed his bruises on his face.

But Yugi didn't believe him, he took the cloth out of Yami's hand and started dabbing the arnica over Yami's bruises.

Yami hissed slightly 'Ow'.

'I told you it hurt' Yugi retorted.

'Alright, alright. I get it' Yami moved closer to Yugi so he could reach his bruises better.

'Do you have bruises somewhere else?' Yugi asked.

'Err…well' Yami put his hands on his chest 'Yeah, under my shirt'.

'Then I'm doing those ones as well'.

Yami rolled his eyes, but seeing the determined expression on Yugi's face, he sighed and lifted his shirt so Yugi could see his bruises. Yugi dabbed the cloth on Yami's chest, making him flinch slightly as he tried to hold back from showing signs of it stinging.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi said.

Yami looked down at Yugi 'What for?'

'You were protecting me when you was fighting. And although grandpa says fighting is bad, thank you for protecting me'.

Yami blushed slightly 'It…It was nothing. I couldn't let them beat you to a pulp'.

Yugi smiled 'Thank you. Will you be back tomorrow?'

Yami pulled his shirt down and smiled back 'Sure. If you want me to'.

Yugi nodded his head and hugged his dark magician, Yami stroked Yugi's cheek.

'I'll come back whenever you'd want me to'.

'Okay. And we can play games right?'

'Sure. Anything you want' Yami took back his hand and stood up 'I have to go now. But you be good and take care of yourself'.

Yugi pouted 'I'm not a baby'.

Yami chuckled 'You certainly act like one'.

'I don't!'

Yami chuckled again 'See you tomorrow Yugi'.

'Bye Yami'.

Yami gave one last smile to Yugi before walking out, Yugi could hear him walking down the stairs to the game shop, he looked at his doll and hugged it tightly.

****************************End of chapter 6******************************

Yeah, nothing like beating Yugi up makes everything better.

For me of course, not sure about the story…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Summer holiday

After all that happened…

Lets do something nice! (Shocker!)

* * *

Chapter 7-Summer holiday

It wasn't surprising Joey came back round a few days.

He sat on the sofa and watched Yugi, he sat on the floor with the dark magician doll Joey got him, playing with it like the card game. Joey just sat and watched.

"Yugi being five again" Joey thought "…It's rather interesting. It's like watching your own kid playing".

Yugi turned to Joey, making him break out of his thoughts. Joey smiled.

'Something you wanted?' Joey asked.

'Are you upset?' Yugi asked.

'No. Why do you think that?'

'You've been quiet since you got here…'

'Oh. I was just watching you' Joey explained 'It's actually quite fun to watch you play again'.

Yugi smiled 'Okay' And he went back to playing again 'Do you have to go to work soon?'

'Nah. I'm finished for the day' Joey stretched his arms in the air 'Thank god too. The boss was driving me mad, move this, do that, come here. He treats me like a dog sometimes. I wonder if all the shit he makes me do is actually worth it or if he's toying with me'.

Yugi gasped and looked up at Joey, Joey stared back a little confused by his reaction.

'What?' Joey questioned.

Yugi dropped his doll and ran out of the living room 'Grandpa! Joey said a bad word!'

Joey looked around the room confused as he tried to think back what he said.

'Oh' Joey said when he remembered.

* * *

Yugi sat on the sofa next to Joey as Solomon stood in front of them.

'Now Yugi, I know you're only trying to do good' Solomon said 'But Joey is an adult and I can't really scold him for swearing'.

Yugi looked up at Joey 'Sorry'.

'However' Solomon continued and turned to Joey 'Perhaps Joey should be careful about what he says to whom he says it to'.

'Alright, I'm sorry' Joey apologised 'It just sort of came out. I didn't think about it. I'm sorry'.

'Alright. Lesson learnt'.

'Actually now we're all here together' Joey turned to Yugi 'There was something I wanted to ask. Seeing as it's the summer holidays, we should really take a holiday. What do you think Yug?'

'I wanna got to America!' Yugi exclaimed 'I wanna see my parents!'

'Well…I'm not sure if I can afford something like America. But I know this place in the countryside, and it's really nice. What do you say about that Yug?'

Yugi nodded and turned to his grandfather 'Can I go grandpa?'

'Of course you can. Just as long as it's not inconvenient for you Joey'.

'Not at all. Yami and I are already to go and we have enough money for the train and a place to stay for a week or so. So you still want to come?'

'Yami will be there?'

'Yep. He's already got time off work. Is…that a problem?'

Yugi shook his head 'It's alright. I want to go!'

'Alright! Summer vacation!' Joey cheered.

* * *

After a few days they were all ready to leave. Yugi had packed his suitcase and was waiting for Joey to come and pick him up, Solomon watched Yugi as he sat by the counter.

'You be safe on your trip alright?' Solomon warned.

'I will. Will you be okay on your own?' Yugi asked.

'I may be old, but I'll survive. You just have fun'.

Yugi smiled and looked up when they heard tapping on the door, Joey stood on the other side and gestured Yugi to come. He stood up and picked his suitcase, turning to Solomon.

'Bye grandpa. I'll call'.

'Okay then Yugi' Solomon ruffled his hair 'Have fun'.

'I will'.

Yugi hurried to the door with his suitcase and opened it.

'Come on Yug, we're gonna be late' Joey hurried.

Yugi turned to Solomon 'Bye grandpa!'

'Bye Yugi!'

Joey quickly pulled Yugi out of the shop and down the street, but he realised Yugi struggled with his suitcase.

'Here let me help' Joey said as he picked Yugi's suitcase up and added it with his own.

'Are you sure?' Yugi questioned.

'I'll be fine'.

'Alright'.

'Come on. I bet Yami's already at the station waiting for us'.

* * *

Yami stood on the platform of the train station. His suitcase was sat by his side as he waited for the train to arrive, he looked up at the clock and sighed again.

"Joey and Yugi are late" Yami thought "If they aren't careful, they'll miss the train".

'Yami!'

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and hugged him tightly, Yami wasn't prepared for an excruciating hug and stumbled forward slightly to the tracks. Joey grabbed Yami by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back before he topples over.

'Sorry we're late' Joey apologised 'You won't believe how hard it is to get here from the game shop'.

'You don't say' Yami muttered.

Yugi crawled round so he could face Yami 'Sorry'.

'It's alright' Yami reassured as he stood up. He held his hand out to Yugi to which he took and pulled him up 'I guess I was in my own world'.

Yugi tipped his head to one side 'Own world?'

'Err…I was thinking too much'.

Yugi's face lit up and he smiled 'I get it!'

Joey and Yami both chuckled, they all looked up when they heard a train coming and it stopped in front of them. They picked up their suitcases.

'This is our train' Joey said, Yugi rushed ahead and was the first one to get on, while Joey and Yami waited for the passengers to get off first and then climb aboard.

'Look! There's so many seats!' Yugi ran ahead and sat himself on a seat, he looked out the window and waved at a couple of people still at the station.

Yami and Joey caught up with him and set the suitcases underneath the seats. Yami sat next to Yugi while Joey sat opposite them.

'How long will it take to get there?' Yami asked Joey.

'About half an hour or so' Joey replied 'I hear there's a river near this place'.

'A river?' Yugi repeated 'We can go catch fish and frogs!'

Joey chuckled 'I bet we can catch all sorts of things'.

Yugi smiled and turned to the window as the train started to move again and they were heading to their destination.

* * *

During the journey, Yugi was pressed against the window watching the scenery pass and point things out when they were interesting.

Soon the train stopped at a train station, they picked up their suitcases and left the station. They looked around the small town they had stopped at, there was one thing they noticed different about it.

'It's so quiet…' Yugi said.

'Yeah. Different from the city' Joey threw his suitcase over his shoulder 'Now all we need to do is find the hotel'.

'You booked us a hotel right?' Yami questioned.

'Of course. I checked it out and it's a cool place. I think it's this way'.

Joey started walking in one direction so Yami and Yugi followed skeptically behind.

* * *

'I knew I'd find it!' Joey cheered as they stood outside the hotel.

Yami and Yugi stood gawping at it, amazed by it. It was an old Japanese styled, large and rather breath taking. Joey opened the gate to it and walked up to it.

'Joey!' Yami hissed 'It looks more like someone's house!'

'That sign says it's a hotel' Joey said, pointing to the sign next to him.

'Well…how much will this cost?'

'Not much. I did my homework Yami. I know what I'm doing'.

Yami turned to Yugi who shrugged his shoulders and caught up with Joey, Yami sighed with defeat and also followed them.

Joey opened the door and walked in, they all took their shoes off and walked to the front desk, but no one was there. Joey looked around but the corridors seemed empty.

'Looks like no one's home' Joey whispered, but then he grew a smirk 'Unless it's a haunted house'.

Yugi cringed 'Don't Joey' Yugi whined.

'Alright. But I heard this story, about this couple. They found this house in the middle of nowhere, but when they returned the next day, it had gone'.

Yugi shook his head to try and not listen to Joey. Yami sighed 'At least it's better then they got eaten by zombies'.

'Oh that happened when they got home' Joey casually added.

'Joey!'

Joey laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Don't worry Yugi. If there's any ghosts around here, I'll protect you'.

'There's more then ghosts around here' A voice said.

They all jumped back but only realised it was an old woman standing behind them, they all caught their breath back as she walked round the desk.

'How can I help you?' She asked.

'I'm Joey Wheeler' Joey introduced 'I booked some rooms'.

She looked at him, not amused, and then to a book she had and skimmed it through until she got to a page.

'Yes, you did' She said, looking up at him 'For a week right?'

'Yeah, that's right' Joey put his hand in his pocket and took out the needed money.

The woman took the money and then went under the desk, they looked at each other confused until she came back and placed three sets of sandals on the desk.

'Enjoy your stay' She said.

They all took a pair of sandals and slipped them on, they observed how they looked.

'Well I never thought I'd been seen in sandals' Joey commented.

As soon as Yugi put his sandals one he raced on ahead and ran down the corridor. He looked into the rooms that were rooms for people, there was a kitchen and way to the rather large back garden they had. He then ran back in around until he came to another door, he carefully opened it and when he saw no one was in he opened it fully.

'Cool!'

Yugi ran in and took off one half of the lid and peeked inside the tub, it was deep and perfect for his size.

'Yugi!' He heard Yami call out.

Yugi looked up and quickly clambered in, pulling the lid over the top of him.

Yami looked around as he walked into the bathrooms, he looked around but he couldn't see Yugi anywhere.

'Yugi!' Yami called out 'Where are you?'

Yami turned to the baths and took off one of the lids, Yugi poked his head through and giggled. Yami picked Yugi up and put him on the floor.

'Don't run off again' Yami scolded.

'Okay. What is this place?'

'It's the baths' Yami answered as he put the lid back on 'This is how people bathed some time ago'.

'Oh…can we have a bath tonight?'

'We? You want me to come?'

Yugi looked away and kicked his foot back and forth 'I would be scared to do it on my own'.

Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's hair 'Alright then. It'll be fun'.

* * *

When it got later, Joey was in the room they paid for, there was a television in their room so he sat on the bed he had. Watching the weather.

Yami walked in and opened his suitcase, taking out some clothes and then to Yugi's suitcase.

'Just as we got here it starts raining' Joey muttered as he turned to Yami 'Lets hope it won't rain tomorrow'.

'Yeah. You gonna take a bath Joey?' Yami asked.

'Nah. I'll take one tomorrow I think'.

Yami shook his head as he stood up 'I don't know how you can stand it'.

Joey smirked and carried on watching the weather while Yami went back to the baths.

Yami had already got in the bath and waited for Yugi, he sat on the stool and washed his body very slowly as they both looked up at the ceiling. The wind was strong and shook the windows slightly and howled through the building, the rain pelted against the walls and roof.

Yugi turned to Yami 'Yami, this place is so old, it's going to come down'.

Yami looked at Yugi 'Well that would be bad seeing as we just got here'.

They both fell silent as the rain died down and the wind disappeared. They looked around nervously as the silence scared them slightly. There was a screech from an owl, making Yugi gasp. He poured the remaining water over himself and stepped into the bath with Yami, cringing slightly. Yami saw this and decided to cheer things up a bit.

Yami started laughing, causing Yugi to jump and watch Yami confused.

'What are you laughing at?' Yugi asked.

'If you laugh, you don't feel so scared' Yami chuckled, and started laughing again.

Yugi pouted 'I'm not scared!'

Yami grabbed Yugi and started tickling him, making Yugi laugh.

'Yami! Stop! No!' Yugi shouted through his laughs, but Yami continued to tickle him to distract him from everything scary, until they had to go to bed. They all fell asleep soundlessly.

**************************End of chapter 7********************************

Well, I decided to make them go on holiday. They'll be there for a while, so I'd better make something interesting happen. Hmm…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Hot springs

Well what else can go wrong?

You know I'm up to something, but it's not in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8-Hot springs

Yugi jumped up on a small wall and held his arms out as he walked along it, Joey and Yami walked behind keeping an eye on him.

'Be careful Yugi' Joey warned.

'I will' Yugi reassured.

Joey chuckled and turned to Yami who remained silent 'You doing okay?'

'Huh? Yeah. I was just lost in thought. That's all'.

Joey smiled slightly 'It's soon isn't it?'

Yami sighed 'Yeah'.

'What did you have planned?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Not much I guess but…I guess if Yugi doesn't remember by then. I guess it's called off'.

'How come?'

'It wouldn't be special'.

Then Joey hit Yami behind the head 'Ow! What was that for?' Yami questioned.

'You idiot. You can still do something with Yugi. It's not like it's against the rules to take someone out for some fun'.

'Yeah…I guess so. But would Yugi even agree to it?'

'I think so. I don't think Yugi would turn down an offer of an evening of fun'.

'Maybe…'

'Yami! Joey!' They both looked up as Yugi waved at them 'Look! Hot springs!'

Yami and Joey joined Yugi's side as he pointed to a building that had several hot springs outside. Yugi turned to them both.

'Can we try it out?' Yugi asked.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'I see no harm in it'.

They pushed back the gate to walk down the path, Yugi was smiling and looking around as they walked in.

* * *

Yugi jumped into the hot spring, he surfaced and wiped the water from his face.

'It's hot!' Yugi said as he splashed some of the water 'Joey! Yami! Hurry up!'

'Alright, alright' Joey hushed as he tied the towel around his waist. He turned to Yami as he finished tying the towel around his waist 'Never thought I'd be lucky to see Yami naked'.

Yami blushed heavily and glared at Joey 'Shut up!'

Joey chuckled as they both walked to the hot spring and stepped in, Yugi swam over to Joey and held his hand.

'Won't we burn in here?' Yugi asked.

'Only if we stay in here too long' Joey said 'But we should be fine'.

Yugi turned to Yami and held his hand 'But I saw a movie where this couple burned in a hot spring'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'I…don't remember that movie'.

'I do' Joey said 'But that was by a volcano, and around here, there are no volcanoes'.

'Oh' Yugi sank a little lower so the water went to his neck 'It's nice though'.

'Yeah' Joey sighed and rested his head back, closing his eyes 'If I fall asleep you can wake me up, I'll let you'.

'Oh?' Yami smirked and turned to Yugi 'Like jumping on you?'

'Yeah!' Yugi jumped on Joey making him cringe and choke slightly.

'God I forgot how heavy you are' Joey choked.

Yugi and Yami laughed as Joey recovered from the sudden jump and they all enjoyed spending time in the hot springs.

* * *

Yugi was the first to leave the hot spring as he was getting too hot to stand anymore of it. Yami and Joey finally got out of the hot spring and got changed, they looked around for Yugi but it seemed that he had disappeared.

'How far could he go?' Yami questioned.

'He should've learnt his lesson' Joey sighed and turned to Yami 'How about we split up and search for him?'

'Alright'.

Joey and Yami split up and looked around the hot springs for any sign of Yugi, but it seemed that he had disappeared.

Yami then looked around the back gardens, walking down the path and trying to find any sign of Yugi. He stopped when he saw Yugi sitting by the Zen garden and played with the sand.

'Yugi' Yami walked over to him and held his shoulder 'Me and Joey were looking everywhere for you. You got us worried'.

Yugi remained silent and drew shapes in the sand, Yami kneed down by Yugi's side, noticing the sad and distant stare in it.

'Yugi? Is everything alright?' Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head and hugged his knees 'My parents…they're not coming back…are they?'

Yami put his arm around Yugi and pulled him close 'I'm sorry Yugi…'

'I can remember…being sad and stuff…'

Yami hugged Yugi tightly and rested his head on Yugi's 'I'm sorry Yugi. We didn't want to upset you'.

Yugi nodded and clung to Yami as a few tears ran down his face.

'I miss them' Yugi whispered.

'I know' Yami said 'I'm sure they miss you too. But I'm sure they would want you to stay happy as well' Yami lifted Yugi's head up and wiped away his tears 'Do you think you can do it?'

Yugi nodded his head and managed to smile at Yami.

'There you are!'

Yami and Yugi looked up as Joey jogged over to them 'We was so worried about you!'

'I'm sorry Joey' Yugi got up and hugged him tightly 'I didn't mean to worry you'.

'Alright' Joey hugged back and helped Yami up 'So what was you two talking about anyway?'

'Err…well…'

'We was wondering if there was going to be a festival' Yugi said 'In places like this they always hold festivals, so we was wondering'.

'Hmm, I wouldn't know. I guess we'll have to look around and find out. It would be a shame if there isn't one'.

Yugi nodded and turned to Yami 'You like parties too, right Yami?'

'Yeah…they're alright'.

Yugi smiled and held their hands 'Lets go find one!'

They both chuckled and lead Yugi out of the back gardens.

* * *

They walked to the town they were staying in and it wasn't long until Yugi found a poster stuck on a wall, advertising a festival.

'Well that's convenient' Joey muttered.

'We can go to it right?' Yugi asked.

'It's in a few days' Yami read 'I don't see why not'.

'Yay!' Yugi hugged Yami tightly 'Thank you!'

Yami chuckled and ruffled his hair 'Anything I can do'.

'Oh look' Joey read the leaflet 'It says you can't go unless you pay respect to your ancestors. Well, that's it then, we can't go'.

'No!' Yugi pouted 'I want to go!'

Joey chuckled and patted Yugi on head 'Relax Yug, I just happen to know a way where we can pay respect'.

'Yay!' Yugi ran off, but came back 'Where do we go?'

'That way' Joey said, pointing up the road. Yugi ran on ahead with Joey and Yami following behind.

'You do realise that Yugi noticed it's not on the leaflet' Yami said quietly to him.

'I know. But it made him happy nonetheless' Joey chuckled.

* * *

Yugi stopped outside some steps and a sign which read "Shrine" Yugi looked down the road, Yami and Joey were walking up it to him.

'Joey! Is it up here?' Yugi called out.

'Yeah. Up the stairs' Joey shouted back.

Yugi dashed up the stairs-even skipping on a few-until he came to the top. There was a path that lead round a large tree that grew high into the sky. There was a small wooden shrine in front of it and some hanging decorations scattered around.

Yugi turned as Yami and Joey caught up with him, they stood by his side and looked around.

'This place is nice' Joey admired.

'Yeah' Yami turned to him 'How did you know about this?'

'Research' Joey answered 'I never go somewhere without finding out all the good stuff around'.

'Well, at least you do your homework without asking it now'.

Joey chuckled and walked over to the shrine, Yugi and Yami walked up to Joey and stood either side of him.

'Do you know what to say?' Yami asked.

'No. But we can make it up' Joey bowed so they followed his lead 'We hope you'll let us go to the festival and don't rain on that day'.

Yami sighed but they both followed him, they stood up and Yugi started climbing the roots of the tree.

'Do you think I can climb to the top?' Yugi asked.

'Doubt it' Joey chuckled.

Yugi jumped on another root and climbed along it. Yami put his hands in his pockets as Joey leant closer.

'Some improvement huh?'

Yami turned to Joey 'What do you mean? Yami asked.

'Well, he asked you if you like parties right?'

'Yeah'.

'Well, it was almost like he was checking. Now no one would do that unless they remember something'.

Yami looked away 'Yeah. When he disappeared, it was because he remembered his parents died'.

'Oh…maybe this trip is doing something good to him then. I bet he'll remember everything very soon'.

Yami looked for Yugi as he climbed along the tree, Yami smiled 'Yeah. I hope he does. I miss him a lot'.

**************************End of chapter 8********************************

Yeah, Yugi's starting to remember stuff! How long will it be before he actually remember everything?

I'm such a teaser.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. The festival

Last day of their holiday, I'll try and make it nice.

But I can't promise anything hehehe.

* * *

Chapter 9-The festival

Yugi was excited when the festival came round, it was at eight o'clock and Yugi and Joey finished getting changed into some Yukatas. Yugi wore a blue stripped Yukata while Joey wore a red Yukata, Yami decided it was too much fun for him to wear a Yukata so decided to go in his normal clothes.

'Yugi, don't you look cute' Joey cooed.

Yugi blushed slightly and giggled 'You look nice too Joey'.

'Aww, thanks Yug. If only we went as a threesome' Joey hinted, looking towards Yami.

'I'm not going to look like a fool' Yami explained 'I'm the responsible parent for tonight'.

'Charming'.

'Well you couldn't be responsible if your life depended on it'.

Yugi giggled and held both their hands 'We're going to miss it if you two argue'.

'Yeah, alright. Lets go then'.

They slipped their shoes on and they walked out of their hotel.

* * *

They walked down the street as Yugi and Joey talked to each other about what they were going to do once they got to the festival, Joey's was more about food while Yugi was more about games. Yami just agreed with everything they said so he didn't get any complaints from either of them.

They then came to the street where the festival was being held, there was music and dancers, Yugi pulled Joey and Yami through the crowds as he looked around.

'This is so cool!' Yugi exclaimed 'Look Joey!'

Yugi pulled Joey over to a game stand, Yami followed behind them as they paid to play the game and pretty soon they won and it was back to looking around. Yugi held his stomach as it growled, he blushed heavily as Yami and Joey looked at him.

'Getting excited…gets me hungry' Yugi said sheepishly.

'Me too' Joey added 'Yami, I saw some cotton candy a while back'.

'Why me?' Yami asked.

'Okay, okay' Joey gave Yami Yugi's hand 'I'll go buy it, you wait by the pond. So, what are the orders?'

'I want chocolate!' Yugi said.

'I…don't think they do a chocolate version…'

'Oh'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Why don't you see what the have and pick them for us?' Yami suggested 'Seeing as we don't know what they have'.

'Okay. You wait for me at the pond then'.

Joey headed back off into the crowds while Yami took Yugi to find the pond he told to wait at.

They got to the pond and walked along a bridge, Yugi looked over the edge into the water. Yami leaned on it, happy that Yugi was happy.

'Where's the fish?' Yugi asked.

'I don't think there is any' Yami said 'I think it's supposed to be one of those calming ponds'.

'Oh…It's no fun' Yugi whined.

'Well, you wouldn't be saying that if you was stressed'.

'I guess'.

Yugi bent down to pick a small stone and dropped it into the water underneath them, it broke the surface and created ripples in the water. Yugi giggled and stared at his reflection.

'I look so funny' Yugi giggled 'Yami, you try it'.

'Okay' Yami picked up a stone and dropped it into the water, creating some more ripples.

'It is calming Yami' Yugi said, he leaned on the wall and rested his head on his arms 'I feel like I can go to sleep right now'.

'Well try and stay awake' Yami urged 'Joey is buying'.

'Mmm'.

Yugi closed his eyes and kicked his feet slightly, feeling a little be worried that he would fall asleep, Yami moved a little closer and lightly put his arm around Yugi. Yugi smiled and opened his eyes to look up at Yami.

'Can we come here again?' Yugi asked.

'Sure. Maybe next year yeah?'

Yugi nodded and snuggled against Yami's chest, making him blush slightly 'Thank you Yami'.

'For what?'

'For coming with us. It makes it so much more fun'.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi closer to him 'It was my pleasure'.

'Hey, hey!' They looked up to see Joey walking back with three cotton candies in his hand 'I managed to buy them'.

Yugi hurried over and took his cotton candy from Joey, biting into it. He smiled up at Joey.

'This is delicious!' Yugi cheered.

Joey laughed and handed Yami his, he bit into it and turned to Yugi 'It's very sweet isn't it?'

Yugi nodded and bit into it some more, Yami hesitated at first but ate it with them and soon they finished it all. Yugi sighed and wiped his mouth.

'That was so good' Yugi said.

'I think we might need to see a dentist after this' Joey muttered, he turned to Yami 'You okay?'

'Yeah' Yami replied.

'Okay then, now, have we come here for fun or what?'

'Yeah!' Yugi took Joey's and Yami's hands 'Lets go!'

Yugi pulled them from the bridge and back to the street where they found more games and more food for Joey. They spent their times looking through all the venues they had to offer before it was getting too late, and they had to go back to the hotel, otherwise they would have fallen asleep. But they enjoyed their time nevertheless.

* * *

When they got back, Yami had to carry Yugi on the last length of their journey as he was getting too tired to walk.

They had all got changed for bed, Joey was the last and looked at Yami and Yugi. Yugi was already asleep with his dark magician doll cuddled next to him, he had nestled himself on Yami's chest and slept soundly. Yami was just watching him sleep, not bothered if he was his pillow for the night.

Joey chuckled and sat himself down on his bed 'He really likes you now'.

'Yeah' Yami whispered 'I guess he does'.

'Don't worry Yami. I know Yugi will be back to himself really soon' Joey reassured 'He wouldn't leave us like that'.

Yami sighed and brushed the bangs out of Yugi's face 'No. I guess he wouldn't'.

'If you ask me, I think Yugi would leave us in a normal old fashioned way. But as for me' Joey laid down and stared up at the ceiling 'I would like a really eccentric death. Not sure how yet'.

Yami rolled his eyes but turned back to Yugi, he was still asleep and unaware of them both. Yami carefully slipped his arm around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer and cuddling up next to him for the night. If only for once more.

***************************End of chapter 9*******************************

I am so sorry for such a short chapter, but I feel ill and when I do, it just affects my writing. Gomen.

But I promise I'll make it better next chapter. Promise, promise.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Anniversary

Well I promised and here it is. A better chapter.

Hopefully at least…

* * *

Chapter 10-Anniversary

Solomon looked up when he heard their recognisable voices and the game shop door opened.

'Grandpa!'

Yugi rushed to him and hugged him tightly, Solomon chuckled and hugged Yugi back.

'Well I missed you too' Solomon chuckled.

Yami and Joey followed behind, carrying their suitcases, Solomon looked up at them as Yugi let go of him.

'Well I hope you all had a fun time' Solomon said.

'Yeah, it was cool' Joey replied.

'It was like when we went on that school trip' Yugi explained 'We got to dress in Yukatas'.

'Oh wow! You can remember that Yug?' Joey laughed 'I can barely remember it myself. Oh that was a fun time'.

'Do you remember falling in the river?' Yugi asked giggling.

'No! I was pushed in!'

Yugi giggled again and started to reminisce with Joey about various events in their school days, leaving Yami left out as Yugi didn't remember spending time with him.

'Anyway' Joey said picking up his suitcase 'I have somewhere to be. I'll be back probably tomorrow. Okay Yug?'

Yugi nodded and turned to Yami 'Do you have to go as well?'

'Yeah, I do'.

Joey nudged him in the side before smiling and wrapping his arm around Yami 'Actually, Yami has something to ask you'.

'He does?'

'I do?'

Joey turned to Yami and whispered something in his ear 'Oh'.

'There, he does now. Anyway, I have to go. Bye everyone'.

'Bye Joey' Yugi hurried over as Joey opened the door and shut it behind him.

Yugi turned to Yami who tried to think of the best way to talk with Yugi.

'Umm…can we talk upstairs?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded 'Sure. I'll be back in a minute grandpa'.

'Take as long as you want'.

Yugi took Yami's hand and they headed upstairs. When Solomon was sure they had gone and couldn't hear him, he sighed.

'I have a feeling I know what he wants to ask' Solomon muttered.

* * *

Yugi took Yami to the living room where they sat on the couch.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked.

'Nothing' Yami reassured 'I just…' Yami sighed and turned to Yugi 'Are you…doing anything on Saturday?'

'Saturday?' Yugi repeated, he shook his head 'I don't think so. Why? Is something happening?'

'Yeah. It's…hard to explain but…it's an important day to me on Saturday and I have no one to enjoy it with, so I just thought you would like to come with me'.

Yugi stared at him until his face lit up 'Like a birthday?'

'Err…yeah. It's like a birthday'.

'I love birthdays! Do I bring a present?'

Yami chuckled 'No. You don't have to'.

'What are we going to do?'

'Anything you like. We can go and see a movie or get something to eat'.

'We can go to the park right?'

'Yeah, there to. Do you like the idea?' Yugi nodded 'Good. How about I pick you up at six?'

'Oh…Grandpa doesn't like me going out that late'.

'Well…how about I'll go ask him, see if it's okay for you to go out?'

'Okay'.

Yami got up and headed back down to the game shop, Solomon looked up when he heard Yami coming down the stairs.

'Something wrong Yami?' Solomon asked.

'No I just…wondered if it would be alright if I could take Yugi out on Saturday'.

'Of course you can'.

'Thanks'.

'Yami' Yami turned to Solomon 'I do know what Saturday is. I may be old but I do remember still'.

Yami turned to Solomon as he patted his shoulder 'I'm sure Yugi will enjoy spending time with you'.

'Yeah. I hope so'.

* * *

Saturday~

Yami knocked on the game shop door and waited for someone to open it. Solomon unlocked the door and let Yami in.

'Is Yugi ready?' Yami asked.

'Coming!' Yugi shouted.

They looked up as Yugi ran down the steps and to Yami, immediately grabbing his hand.

'I'm ready' Yugi said.

'Oh good then' Yami turned to Solomon 'I don't plan on keeping him out late'.

'I don't mind. Just try and stay out of trouble'.

'Okay'.

Yugi opened the door and pulled Yami out 'Bye grandpa'.

'Have fun Yugi'.

'I will!'

Solomon watched them walk down the road, still holding hands, as Yugi continued to ask him questions about what they were going to do. Solomon chuckled as he locked up the game shop once more.

* * *

After a couple of hours Yugi and Yami had shared a meal together and managed to watch a good movie together, they finished the evening off by going to the park like Yugi wished to. Yugi ran on ahead and admired the night setting in while Yami followed behind.

'It's so pretty Yami' Yugi said as he stopped to look around 'Do you think we'll find fireflies?'

'Not sure' Yami answered as he caught up 'They don't tend to hang around parks'.

'Oh. I wanted to see fireflies' Yugi whined.

'Well I'm sure you can see them another time. Deal?'

Yugi nodded and smiled 'It was really fun today'.

Yami smiled back 'I'm glad. I've also got you a present'.

Yami dug around his pocket and held Yugi's hand out, putting a silver bracelet in it. Yugi looked at it.

'It's so pretty' Yugi admired as he held it in both hands 'It has my name on it!'

'I know. Took me ages to find someone to be willing to put your name on it. But it was worth it'.

'But' Yugi looked up at Yami 'It's not my birthday or Christmas'.

Yami chuckled and curled Yugi's fingers around it 'I know, I just wanted you to have it'.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi hugged Yami tightly and when they let go, Yugi fitted the bracelet around his wrist. He showed it to Yami 'What do you think?'

'I think it looks really nice on you'.

Yugi grinned and played with his name for a little while 'Yugi…can I ask you a favor?'

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Okay'.

'Can…I hug you?'

'Hug?' Yugi repeated. Yami nodded 'Me?'

'Yes. I just…feel like hugging someone'.

Yugi smiled 'Okay. I like hugs'.

Yami slipped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer into a hug. Yugi stood still as Yami hugged him tighter, remembering what it was like to hug him before.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami whispered.

Yugi blushed slightly and put his arms around Yami, holding tightly onto him. He nuzzled into Yami's neck slightly.

'This…feels familiar' Yugi whispered 'I like it'.

Yami pulled away and stared at Yugi who became confused 'Yugi, how much do you remember about me?'

'N-Not much' Yugi answered 'Why? Are you important to me?'

Yami sighed and looked away 'If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me'.

'Stop treating me like a kid! I want to know! I don't like being left out!'

Yami looked back at Yugi's determined face, he had always been determined to find out the truth about anything. It seemed he was still, and Yami was bad at hiding things from him.

Yami sighed 'Okay. I'm just not sure how you'll take it. Before…the car accident…you and me…well, we was boyfriends'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'B-Boyfriends?'

'Yeah. And when you lost your memory about me, I thought you would just click things back together and everything would be alright. But…I guess not'.

Yugi stepped back and shook his head 'It can't be…'

'Yugi-'

'I want to go home'.

Yami sighed 'Okay. I'll take you home'.

Yami held out his hand but Yugi ignored it and just ended up walking by his side. They remained silent as Yami took Yugi home.

****************************End of chapter 10*****************************

Oh dear, it's not good. I guess this means that it's the end of things for these two.

Only kidding, I might make things better. Keep on hoping!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. The runaway

Okay, I'm gonna try and do as much of this story I can. Not that I want to get it out of the way or anything, but I'm sure people would want to see the sequel for Dear diary, and it comes after this, so yeah.

That and also they're going to kill me if I don't!

* * *

Chapter 11-The runaway

Joey came round the game shop the next day. He opened the door making Solomon look up.

'Good morning!' Joey greeted as he walked in.

Solomon sighed and shook his head 'Just like you Joey. Always making an entrance'.

Joey grinned 'How's Yug?'

'I don't know' Solomon said 'He hasn't got out of bed yet'.

'Really? Yugi's not lazy like that'.

'He claims he's ill but…when he came home from last night…he was acting different'.

'Different?' Joey repeated.

'Yes. He was so…secluded and he didn't have any dinner and went straight to bed. I was going to ask Yami if anything happened when they went out, but I haven't got round to calling him yet'.

'Hmm…maybe I can get it out of Yug. And I'll try to cheer him up'.

'Okay. Remember he's fragile'.

'I will'.

Joey climbed the stairs and up again to Yugi's room. He knocked on it lightly.

'Yug, it's Joey' Joey said through the door 'Can I come in?'

There was no answer so Joey opened the door and looked in. Yugi laid hidden under his duvet as Joey opened the door, Joey walked over to the lump and sat on the bed, putting his hand on Yugi.

'You said you was ill' Joey said quietly 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Yugi mumbled.

'Come on Yug. Tell me what's wrong, I might help. You went out with Yami yesterday right?'

Yugi nodded 'He said…that we were…dating. Like in the movies'.

'Oh' Joey stroked Yugi's hair 'Well…I'd like to say it was a joke but…it's not'.

'I don't want it' Yugi whined.

'I know. But…you two really love each other. So…it's just a matter of time-'

'No! No! No!' Yugi sat up and put his face in his hands 'I don't want it! I want things back to normal! I hate this!'

Yugi started to cry heavily into his hands, Joey sighed and pulled Yugi close so he rested against Joey's chest, Joey rested his head on Yugi's head and stroked his back.

'It's okay Yugi, it'll be fine' Joey reassured 'You just…have to bear through it. Okay?'

'No! I don't want this! I want…I want everything to be normal again!'

'I know Yug' Joey hugged Yugi tightly 'I know. I want everything to be back to normal too'.

Yugi clung tighter to Joey as he tried to calm himself from the tears.

* * *

Yami picked up the phone as it rung and wouldn't stop.

'Hello?'

'Hey Yami' Joey said 'I take it you feel ill as well'.

'What makes you think that?'

'I don't know. Yug is using that excuse, so I thought you would too'.

'What? What's wrong with Yugi?'

'Well, right now he's falling asleep after having a crying fit. Not much'.

Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'He took it bad huh?'

'And you told him right?' Joey questioned 'He was saying that'.

'Does…he hate me?'

'Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that he doesn't like the idea of dating. Hating you is something different'.

Yami sighed and sunk onto the couch 'He hates me, it's no use denying it'.

'Yami, don't you dare go depressive on the phone' Joey warned 'I'll seriously come over there and punch you one'.

'Don't strain yourself. I'll do it myself'.

'Yami. Don't you dare put the-' There was a long beep and Joey ended the call 'Phone down. Damn him'.

Joey turned to Yugi who had fallen asleep in his bed after his crying fit, he had tear stains down his face and was hugging his pillow. Joey sighed and stroked Yugi's hair gently.

'Oh Yugi. If only you could remember and be back to your old self' Joey whispered 'You'd regret saying all these things'.

Joey got up and left Yugi to sleep as he went downstairs to the game shop to help Solomon out.

* * *

Yugi woke up some hours later. He rubbed his eyes as they felt sore and his head was still a little lightheaded, but he sat up nevertheless.

He heard something fall on the floor and he looked over his bed to see a note lying on the floor, he reached over and picked it up, opening it up and reading it.

"To Yugi,

I'm sorry about how much I've upset you, Joey filled me in with all the details. I just hope that you can forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you, you asked me for the truth so I had to tell you. I'm sorry if you're upset by it but I love you very much, and I hope you'll remember soon.

From Yami".

Yugi read the letter again before hugging it tightly to him and letting a few tears run down his face. He knew that he had hurt Yami as well by getting upset by it, he wasn't sure what he could do anymore. If he left it it would get nowhere, and if he tried to please Yami, he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand it for very long. Yet if he broke it between them Yami would be even more upset-angry even.

Yugi sighed, it seemed all he did was cause problems for everyone, and make everything worse.

Yugi wiped away his tears and put the note aside.

'What can I do mum? Dad?'

But there was no answer, Yugi stared down at the floor and stood up. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, inside was a postcard from his parents from before, with a picture of the Statue of Liberty. Yugi quickly read what they wrote then turned back to the picture, in the corner was the words "Where dreams come true".

Yugi stared at it long until he put it on the desk and looked through the drawer again until he found his wallet, he looked through it to see the money he had and took his suitcase out from under his bed, grabbing some clothes and other belongings before shutting it and quietly walking out of his room.

He walked down the stairs quietly, he could hear Joey and Solomon talking in the game shop so Yugi decided to leave via the side door where they couldn't see him or hear him or stop him walking out.

* * *

After a few more hours working in the game shop, they both decided to see if Yugi was alright. Joey knocked on the door.

'Yug?' Joey called through the door 'You awake?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders and opened the door slowly, only for them to see the room was empty.

'I didn't hear him on the way up' Joey muttered.

Joey quickly headed back downstairs and looked around for Yugi while Solomon checked upstairs, but there was no sign of him. Joey came back upstairs.

'He's gone!'

'But where could he have gone?' Solomon questioned.

'I don't know. You call Yami and tell him while I'll see if Yugi left any clues'.

Solomon agreed to that and quickly went to the phone and called Yami and explained that Yugi had gone missing. It wasn't surprising that Yami came round to the game shop within five minutes. Both he and Solomon headed back upstairs as Joey came out of Yugi's room.

'Well some of his clothes and other things have gone' Joey said 'Looks like he plans on not coming back'.

'How could you not see him leaving?' Yami questioned.

'He obviously used the side door' Joey defended 'It's not my fault, he couldn't-'

'If you had just used your head and maybe checked on him, you would've seen him leave!'

'Maybe if you had shut your mouth, Yugi wouldn't have a reason to leave in the first place!'

They glared at each other so Solomon decided to intervene.

'You two, this isn't going to help looking for Yugi' Solomon scolded 'We need to us our brains and find out where he might've gone'.

'I know where he's trying to go' Joey held up the postcard up as they both looked at it.

'America?' Yami asked.

'Yep. I'm sure he's trying to get to the airport'.

'And I'm sure they would let him board because he's eighteen' Solomon added.

'Not without this' Joey held up Yugi's passport 'He won't get too far without this'.

'Alright. Joey and I will go look for him, Grandpa, you stay here in case Yugi realises he hasn't got it and comes back for it'.

'Okay, lets go then'.

Yami and Joey ran back outside leaving Solomon alone, Solomon sighed and picked up the postcard Joey dropped.

'Oh Yugi. Where are you?'

****************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Oh dear, Yugi's gone missing. You just know something bad is going to happen.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Lost boy

Right, to the next chapter.

Trust me, this is near the end. It's the only reason I'm doing it so fast.

* * *

Chapter 12- Lost boy

Yugi sat on the bus and watched the buildings and people go by, he looked out the window and tried to find a clue or sign that directed to the airport, because in honesty he was lost.

The bus stopped again and as the remaining people got off Yugi decided it was his time to get off as well, he picked up his suitcase and stepped off the bus, looking around. He definitely didn't remember this part of town.

Yugi looked towards a café that was in front of the bus stop, inside by the window was a couple Yugi watched them for a bit until he looked down at his wrist, he still wore the bracelet Yami gave him, in fact he never took it off.

"Maybe…I can go back…without them noticing I left" Yugi thought.

'Hey there son' Yugi looked up as a man put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'You look a little lost, can I help?'

Yugi looked away from the man making him chuckle slightly.

'What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?' The man joked.

'I-I'm not allowed to talk to strangers' Yugi explained.

'Oh I see. Well look' Yugi looked up as he opened his jacket out 'No guns, no knifes. I'm an honest man trying to help. Does that reassure you?'

Yugi looked at him skeptically, but he didn't seem to pose any threat so Yugi nodded.

'Good. Now, where you going? I might know how to get there and take you there myself'.

'Umm…t-the airport'.

'The airport?' He linked his arm with Yugi's 'It's near here. Takes half an hour or so, but I know a shortcut'.

'Really?'

'You bet I do. Five minutes or so, come on I'll show you' He lead Yugi through the streets. Yugi was skeptic at first, but then he reminded him so much of Joey, optimistic just a little bouncy at times.

'Here, let me take your suitcase' He grabbed Yugi's suitcase.

'Oh, it's okay, really'.

'No I insist'.

Yugi gently let go so the man took it in his own hand 'Okay. If you say so'.

He smiled and lead Yugi through the streets.

* * *

They walked down the street for a while until the man stopped Yugi in front of a small alley. Yugi looked at it.

'Is this the shortcut?' Yugi asked.

'You bet it is' The man replied.

'It's…kinda dark'.

'Don't worry. Nothing scary is down there. Here, hold my hand'.

He took back his arm and held his hand out to Yugi, Yugi took hold of his hand as they walked into the alley way.

'Where you going then?' The man asked.

'America' Yugi replied 'My parents said it's a nice place'.

'Hmm, never been myself. But I'm sure it's better then this country'.

Yugi smiled and they carried on in silence. Yugi looked down at his bracelet again as it moved slightly as he moved, reading his name on the bracelet.

_'I love you Yugi'._

Yugi held his head and tried to get rid of the dull pain that grew.

_'I love you too'._

The man turned to Yugi as he started to slow down and rest his head more into his hand.

'You alright kid?' He asked.

Yugi nodded but backed away 'I don't like this'.

'Come on, we're almost there. Don't give up'.

'No, I don't want to. I want my suitcase'.

Yugi grabbed at his suitcase and tried to pull it back, but the man tightened his grip on the suitcase and fought with Yugi over it.

'Let go!' The man growled, but Yugi refused.

When he realised Yugi was too tough and wouldn't let go of the suitcase, he managed to break it out of his hands and hit Yugi in the side of the face with his suitcase. Yugi fell to the floor unconscious. The man looked at him before turning to the suitcase.

'Why couldn't you just stay stupid?' The man mumbled.

He looked through the clothes and took the money the Yugi had and anything else he thought looked valuable. He then walked over to Yugi and held his wrist, slipping off his bracelet and holding it in his hand.

'So long kid' And with that he left Yugi in the alley.

* * *

Yami hurried down the streets, keeping an eye out for Yugi, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Yami wished that he would get a call from Joey saying he had found Yugi in the park, or Solomon saying Yugi came back and everything was alright.

Yami walked past the people-even budging past them occasionally-as he desperately wanted to find Yugi.

As he carried on walking, he past a man who held and observed a bracelet in his hand, a small silver one. As Yami turned to look he saw one of the pendants was the name "Yugi" which didn't seem coincidental to him.

He grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him close so he could see his glare.

'What the hell's your problem?' The man questioned.

'Where did you get that!' Yami growled.

* * *

Yami ran down the alley, after forcing it out of the man about Yugi's whereabouts, he immediately ran to Yugi. Not caring if the man would run off with Yugi's belongings, he just wanted to find Yugi.

He soon stopped when he found Yugi still lying unconscious on the ground, he ran over and knelt by Yugi, shaking him by the shoulder.

'Yugi! Yugi can you hear me?' But Yugi remained unresponsive 'Don't worry Yugi, I'll call an ambulance'.

Yami took out his phone and dialled for an ambulance, giving the details he needed, he turned back to Yugi and stroked his hair.

'It's going to be okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you'.

***************************End of chapter 12******************************

Oh dear, you knew I was going to do something at least.

But anyway, he was found and hopefully he'll get better. Just as long as I don't go evil even more.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Remembrance

Ah! It's the next chapter!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13-Remembrance

Yugi felt his eyes weakly open, he looked around his surroundings. Though they were blurred he could make out Yami standing in front of him.

'Yugi?' Yami whispered 'Are you awake?'

Yugi nodded weakly and tried to sit up, but Yami pushed him down so he laid down again.

'Don't get up. You need to rest'.

Yugi looked around the room he was in, it was a hospital room as he saw nurses and doctors walk past the window, and he laid in the hospital bed with a bandage around his head and his dark magician doll cuddled in his arm. Yugi rubbed his head.

'My head hurts' Yugi mumbled.

'That probably has to do with you being hit' Yugi looked up at Yami 'You do remember right?'

Yugi nodded 'Yeah. I think so'.

'Well? You have to tell me, I don't know what happened'.

Yugi rubbed his eyes 'I…got off the bus and that man…he said he'd take me to the airport and then…he grabbed my suitcase and I tried to pull it back and he hit me and…and…I can't remember after that…'

'It's okay' Yami stroked Yugi's hair 'You're safe that's what matters'.

Yugi nodded and held Yami's hand 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run away I just…wanted things to be back to normal'.

'It's okay Yugi, no one is blaming you'.

Yugi nodded again and reached up to place his lips on Yami's. Yami was surprised by the kiss, but he ended up wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed him back. After they broke their kiss they stared at each other.

'I'm sorry for hurting you as well' Yugi apologised.

'It's okay' Yami reassured 'I mean…do…you remember?'

Yugi nodded 'I feel so stupid'.

Yami hugged Yugi tightly and kissed his head 'I thought you'd stay like that forever'.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami back 'I missed you too. Thank you'.

'For what?'

'For being there for me. I would've known you would stay with me all the time'.

Yami smiled slightly 'I just wanted you to get better'.

'I know. And I have'.

They let go of each other so they could share another passionate kiss together.

'YUG!'

They broke away and Yugi barely got a chance to see Joey before he tackled Yugi, almost making him fall out of his bed, but he managed to stay upright as Joey leant on the bed to hug him tightly.

'I thought you was dead!' Joey cried 'Don't ever, ever, ever run off again!'

'O-Okay' Yugi choked 'J-Joey-'

'Umm…Joey. I think you'd better let Yugi go before they have to treat him for asphyxiation' Yami joked.

'Oh' Joey let go of Yugi as he took large breaths 'Sorry Yug'.

'That's okay' Yugi panted.

'Anyway, I was so worried about you. And so is Gramps'.

'I know. I'm sorry'.

Joey sighed and got Yugi in a headlock 'That's okay you little trouble maker'.

'Hey! Joey! Let go!'

'Well I hope you boys aren't causing trouble'.

Joey let go of Yugi as they looked up at Mai. Yugi smiled.

'Mai, you're my nurse again?' Yugi asked.

'Lucky you right?' Mai joked as she walked over 'Is it going to become a regular thing with you?'

Yugi giggled slightly.

'I need looking after too!' Joey said hopefully.

Yugi put his head in his hands as Yami pulled him away from Mai as he had gotten closer to her.

'Ignore him' Yami advised 'He says stuff without thinking'.

'Hey!'

Mai chuckled and turned to Yugi 'So, how are you feeling?'

'Well…my head hurts' Yugi explained.

'I see. Well, I'll go ask the doctor if I can give you some paracetamol, can you wait a minute?'

Yugi nodded so she left them again, Yami thought it was safe enough to let go of Joey who turned to glare at him.

'Hey, I was getting somewhere!' Joey growled.

'What kind of chat up line is "I need looking after too"?' Yami smirked.

'Okay it sucked, I could've done better'.

'Yeah right. I think you should leave her alone'.

'No way man, she's hot'.

Yugi giggled as they continued to argue with each other until Mai came back and they both fell silent-Yami holding Joey back again. Mai had two pills and a cup of water that she handed to Yugi.

'There you go hun' She said.

Yugi took both of the pills and swallowed them down, when he had finished he put the cup on the side.

'If you need anything else, you know who to ask for' Mai offered.

'Yeah. Thank you Mai'.

Mai was about to walk out but came back to walkover to Joey.

'I don't usually date guys younger then myself' She said 'But I might make an exception with you'.

She smiled and gave Joey a wink before shutting the door behind her, Yami let go of Joey but he seemed frozen where he was.

'Wow…' Was all he said.

Yami rolled his eyes and came to sit next to Yugi on the bed.

'I guess Joey got a girlfriend' Yami chuckled.

'I guess so' Yugi held Yami's hand 'I suppose I can't go home until tomorrow'.

'Yeah. They want to keep you in for observation, that's all'.

Yugi nodded and smiled up at Yami 'I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi'.

Yami leant closer so he could share another passionate kiss with Yugi.

'Amazing…' Joey said distantly.

They broke the kiss to stare at Joey-who stayed in the same place-turned to each other, and snigger at him as he remained in his fantasy world.

****************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Ah yes, it's time for the last chapter. Tragic, quite tragic.

And now to give you all a heart attack. It's chapter thirteen, and I didn't do anything bad! Shockers!

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	14. Engagement

I thought I would finish it off, for the fans.

Yes…the fans…

* * *

Chapter 14-Engagement

It had been a year since the events had happened, a few changes had happened over the year.

Joey somehow managed to impress Mai enough to start dating with her. Yugi had managed to catch up with his college work and was on the second-and hopefully last-year of the course. Yami had got promoted in his job, the same with Joey. And Yugi had moved in with Yami in his own house. It seemed that nothing could go wrong again.

* * *

The alarm went off, Yugi groaned and groped around until he could find the button on the alarm and turned it off. He pulled the duvet over him and snuggled back up to Yami's chest.

'You'll be late' Yami remarked.

'I don't care' Yugi mumbled 'I want my sleep'.

'More then your college'.

Yugi sighed 'Just because you don't start work until eleven doesn't mean you can tell me what to do'.

Yami chuckled 'Come on, when you get home I'll have a surprise for you'.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami 'What surprise?'

Yami smirked and kissed Yugi on the lips 'It's not much of a surprise if I tell you'.

'What are you up to?'

'I'll give you a clue' Yami leaned closer to Yugi so he was his next to Yugi's ear 'I'm cooking'.

* * *

Yugi managed to push himself out of bed and get ready for college, though most of his mind was wondering what Yami was up to. Yami rarely cooked unless he needed to or if he was up to something. And he was definitely up to something.

'Yug?'

Yugi looked up as he faced Joey 'Yes?'

'Are you okay? You seem distant' Joey said.

'Fine, fine. Well…Yami is up to something'.

'Oh really?' Joey smirked 'Something dirty?'

'I think so'.

'What makes you think that?'

'He said that he'd cook tonight'.

'I see' Joey sighed 'Well, Yami did tell me to keep you busy for a few hours'.

Yugi turned to face him 'When?'

'Yesterday. He called me and asked, and I agreed'.

'So, you know what he's up to? Tell me'.

'Sorry Yug, I promised I wouldn't say and I won't'.

'But Joey-'

Joey imitated zipping his lips up and crossed his arms, Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Fine. I'll know when I get home anyway' Yugi mumbled.

'That's the spirit Yug. Come on, lets go raid a shop or something'.

Yugi giggled and took Joey's hand as they walked down the streets.

* * *

Yugi came home much later, about seven. It was already dark and Joey walked Yugi home to make sure he was safe.

'Thanks again Joey' Yugi said 'I would invite you in, but I have a feeling Yami has something planned for two'.

Joey chuckled 'That's okay. You can tell me the details tomorrow'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'Alright then. Bye Joey'.

'Bye Yugi'.

Joey walked back down the street, when Yugi couldn't see him he opened the door and let himself in. He slipped his shoes off and looked around the dark hallway, feeling a little bit nervous.

'Yami? Are you in?' Yugi called out, but there was no answer.

He could see a dull light coming from the dining room, he walked cautiously towards it.

'Yami, if you're holding a séance I won't be impressed' Yugi warned.

He soon reached the dining room door and looked in; the table was covered with a light tablecloth, there was two candles and dinner in front of two chairs. Yugi felt arms slip around his waist and he held Yami's hands.

'What do you think?' Yami asked.

'I think it's lovely' Yugi turned to kiss him on the lips 'And good timing, I'm starving'.

Yami chuckled and bowed slightly 'Your table awaits you'.

Yugi giggled but sat down on one side of the table and Yami sat on the other side.

'Why didn't you take me out?' Yugi asked 'You usually do that'.

'I wanted this to be a private party. You don't mind that do you?'

Yugi shook his head 'Just wondering'.

They started eating, Yugi was surprised that it tasted better then normal. Like something only in a movie. Yugi kept his mind open, he hoped it wasn't something that would make up for something bad.

'So how was college?' Yami asked.

'It was okay' Yugi replied 'Tiring but okay. How was work?'

'I didn't go in'.

Yugi looked up at him 'You…haven't been fired. Have you?'

Yami chuckled 'No, no. I asked for the day off in return to do a day on the weekend'.

'Oh' Yugi carried on eating but looked up at him 'Why?'

'Because I wanted to focus on you'.

'Oh. Why?'

'Why not?'

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'You're up to something. What is it?'

Yami chuckled 'I promise to tell you after dinner'.

Yugi scowled at him 'If I find out it is something bad, I will kill you'.

Yami chuckled 'Well, you'll see'.

They carried on having their conversation and eating, soon they both finished. Yugi sat back and sighed.

'That was great. Can you cook like that everyday?'

Yami laughed 'You wish. I was just lucky that's all'.

Yugi groaned but sat up 'Oh, so what was it you're up to then?'

'Well, I want to be sure you're ready, because I don't want you doing something weird'.

'Yami, that's just made it worse. Now I'm nervous'.

'Oh…right…sorry'.

'Maybe you should just say it and get it over and done with'.

'Right' Yami leant on the table 'Well…I love you very much'.

'I love you too Yami'.

'And, we've been through a lot and always pulled through'.

'Yeah?'

Yami put his hand in his pocket and took out a box, opening it up and showing a ring inside. Yugi gasped at how beautiful it was.

'Will you marry me?'

Yugi got up and hurried over to Yami, tackling him so he fell off the chair with Yugi on his chest.

'Of course I will!' Yugi exclaimed.

Yami held Yugi's face as he kissed him deeply, Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as they kissed passionately. Life couldn't get better.

* * *

Or could it?

Only kidding. Anyway, this is the end. Shocking I know. Anyway, I'd like to thank all the people who read it and all the ones who reviewed it. I'm glad you enjoyed it, well, I presumed you did anyway. As for my next work it'll be the sequel to Dear diary (Because I'm getting really scared about the people who read that. They're terrifying!) And who knows after that. Yeah, I talk too much.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
